


Half a Heart

by just_let_me_be



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Demi likes to say Fuck a lot, Fighting, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry's dad sucks balls, Hearbreak, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis is a G, M/M, Parental Abuse, Pining, Punk Louis, Zayn and Louis like to smoke a lot of herbs, Ziall is adorable, adorableness, hope you like this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_let_me_be/pseuds/just_let_me_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a punk who likes to smoke weed and take care of his family but when his least favorite person gets paired with him for a school final will he realize that the most important thing to him is actually this curly haired boy who likes to sleep in his arms and cook  him dinner?<br/>Harry is the school it boy. He's got amazing friends and the epitome of a perfect life. But what appears on the outside is not the same that is on the inside. His home life is less than stellar. Until the day he get's paired with the blue eyed bad boy who likes to smoke on campus and sometimes is more sassy than anyone should be allowed.<br/>When these two boy's discover that the things their lives are missing are in direct par to the other will they find true love? Or will Harry's demons comeback to haunt their relationship and will Louis be able to save him from the one who's supposed to protect him always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy ya'll I'm uploading this as a spur of the moment thing. I'm hoping you like it because if not then that would really suck haha. Um a few things some of the names have been changed mostly because i felt that these characters were completely their own. There is a wee bit of violence in this story and if you have a sort of issue with that i'm for warning you now. This story was inspired by a few songs Wreaking Ball by Miley, Scars by Papa Roach and Half a Heart by the boys. So with that being said here we go lets see if we make a little magic and possibly fall in love with these amazing boys all over again. :) okay teen wolf is on gotta go!!! :)

Preface  
 _Louis watched as the flames filled the metal bin in the middle of his bedroom. Tears filled his eyes, how could he have been so fucking stupid? He knew the moment he started having feelings for that boy it was all downhill from there. Why couldn’t they have just stayed enemies, it would have been so much easier._

_Tears began to pool over the edges of his eyes and he watched as the picture began to blacken around the edges and wither into an almost nothingness. Louis heart felt like it was about to shatter into a billion little shards. Everything hurt and nothing seemed to be in the right place. Not now and Louis feared that maybe it never would be._

_Louis laid down curled up in one of his big sweaters. It was the only thing that he wasn’t quite ready to give up and destroy. He wiped the tear tracks with the sleeve, it was a stupid move the cologne he wore still lingered on the smooth fabric. Louis heart twisted as he tried to figure out where the hell it went all wrong. He let his eyes drift close as sleepiness took over and he gave himself over to exhaustion._

 

 

 

Chapter 1  
Louis sat at the lunch table as the cafeteria over flowed with students. The noise level was sky high and Louis last nerve was being tested. He hated it here but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He needed to graduate to get out of his mother’s house and to start living his own life. 

His own life. Now that was a thought that brought a smile to his face. There was nothing he wanted more than to have his own flat, something that he could come home to and not have to worry about his sisters or his mother. Don’t get it wrong, he loved his family, it was just he needed to start his own life. Between working thirty hours a week and classes he never had time for himself. His days tended to last longer than the twenty-four hour period, he was often amazed that he found time to eat and sleep. If it weren’t for his best mate Zayn he probably would have burned out long ago. 

Zayn was the only person who truly understood anything about him. He was the brother Louis never had but always wanted. Sometimes Louis felt like a burden, constantly calling Zayn when he needed to unwind or calm down, complaining about what ever fight he and his mother had gotten into that day or his sisters constant annoyance. Never the less Zayn was always there with a six pack and the occasional medicinal herb. It wasn’t something that they did often, or something Louis did often, but sometimes he needed that extra little kick to take the edge off. 

Louis looked around the cluttered cafeteria, Zayn was nowhere to be seen. Louis wasn’t too worried it was usually around this time that he and his boyfriend, Niall would sneak off campus to go do whatever naughty thing Niall had come up with during class. Louis was often left to eat lunch by himself occasionally Demi, a girl who had moved to their school a year or so back and had managed to wiggle her way into their tight little group, would eat lunch with him. He looked up to see her blond head bobbing in between other students. She smiled at him as they made eye contact. Two girls stopped in front of her to giggle about something and Louis saw her roll her eyes and take a deep breath as she maneuvered her way around them. 

“I swear one of these days I’m going to spontaneously combust and beat the crap out of these stupid little tricks that go to school here,” she complained as she sat down her tray of food.  
Louis caught a glance at the tattoos that covered the scars on her wrists. He looked up at her.

“Tricks?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Well it beats calling them whores or bitches,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“Okay.” He shook his head and blinked his eyes. “What were they even talking about anyways?”

A sarcastic smile crossed her plump red lips, “Only your favorite person in the entire world, Harry Styles.” She said the name with a slight purr. 

Louis chuckled darkly, “Why am I not surprised? What the hell do they see in him anyways?”

“You mean besides the obvious good looks and charm? My guess would be his daddy’s bank account.” She popped a french-fry in her mouth.

“Damn, some people are just thirsty.” 

Demi nodded her head in agreement.

“Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.” Demi nodded her head in the direction of the doors leading outside. 

A group of people walked in looking like they belonged in a fashion shoot then a high school cafeteria. Harry was in the front his arm wrapped around a tall lanky girl with blond hair, Louis thought her name was Taylor but he wasn’t positive. Harry’s best mate Liam was standing next to him a giant grin on his face and his football bag slung over his shoulder. Everyone surrounding them seemed to be laughing uncontrollably and it annoyed Louis. 

“God is he really with her?” Demi asked as Harry turned to stick his tongue down Taylor’s throat in what seemed like the world’s most awkward kiss ever.

“Does it really matter? We all know he’s just gonna fuck her and dump her just like all the other girls he’s dated.”

“Yeah, but you would think that he could do much better than Taylor fucking Swift. Everyone knows she’s the thirstiest skank out there.” Demi said giving the couple a disgusted look. 

Louis nodded in agreement. The group walked past Louis and Demi’s table. 

Harry stopped and turned to look at Louis. “Take a picture it’ll last longer Tomlinson,” the curly haired boy sneered. 

Louis turned to him an amused expression on his face.

“Real original Styles, come up with that one all by yourself? Why don’t you and your little group go suck a fat one okay,” Louis said in a sweet voice and a slight wave of his hand. He turned back to his seat as Taylor and Liam dragged Harry off to another part of the cafeteria.

“Why does he hate you so much? I mean every day he has some comment to make to you,” Demi said as she watched Harry be dragged away a look of confusion on her face. 

Louis laughed, he knew exactly why Harry disliked him so much.

“You remember that Joe kid who used to go here last year?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, he was like here one day and gone the next.”

Louis nodded. “Well, the reason why he left was because yours truly here walked in on him giving Mr. Womanizer over there a blowjob after school.” 

Demi gasped as she took in the new gossip.

“No fucking way!”

Louis nodded again. “Yeah, he begged me not to tell anyone and that he would do anything for me to keep quiet.”

“So, what did you get to keep quiet?”

“You rode to school in it this morning.”

She smiled and laughed loudly, “No, fucking way he bought you your car?”

“Well, not technically. I already had most of it saved he just paid for the rest of it. And do you have any other word in your vocabulary other than the f-word?”

“First off, no I don’t. Second I hate to admit it but you’re a genius.” She shook her head at him. 

He winked at her. 

The school day was ending and Louis last nerve had been shot the moment he had entered his English class. It was the only one he had with Harry and Louis was less than pleased. He sat down at the very back of the classroom. It was better back there, no one bothered him and if he wanted he could ignore the teacher or go to sleep. Today though he didn’t seem to get the chance the moment the bell rang the teacher called the class to order. 

“Good afternoon class,” Mr. Cowell said. He stood at the front of the room his voice commanding. On the board behind him the words Hamlet: Partner Project were written in big black letters. “As you know we are finishing Hamlet this week and I promised you lot an end of the semester project. So, here it is, you will be in pairs, and since I don’t want anyone to play favorites you’re all going in alphabetical order.” There was a unanimous groan throughout the class.

Louis didn’t seem bothered by it until he realized that Styles and Tomlinson were right next to each other. 

_Fuck!_ Louis thought as Mr. Cowell started to call out names. He chewed on his nail as he listened. “Richards and Smith, Styles and Tomlinson.”

“Shit,” Louis cursed under his breath. “Shit, shit, shit.” Great this was just what he needed. He glanced over to where Harry was sitting a few rows in front of him. His head was leaned back and his eyes were squeezed shut, the expression on his face seemed pained. Louis narrowed his eyes at him. Well, it’s not like Louis wanted to be in this partnership any more than he did. The only difference was Louis was willing to make the best out of the sorry situation and Harry wasn’t the type to play fair. Just look at what had been going on since Louis had caught him. 

“Now you and your partners are going to create a comic strip based on the five acts of Hamlet. You can be as creative as you want. I honestly don’t care how you do it just as long as it fits the main points of the story line. Now let’s finish this story so we can all go home.” The class laughed but pulled out their books.

 

Louis pulled up to the little coffee house he worked at and stomped in. His nerves were still on edge and he wasn’t looking forward to having to deal with the stuck up people that often got coffee after school. He walked into the staff locker room, he shredded off his The Who t-shirt and shoved it in his work locker. He pulled out his black work tee and pulled it over his head causing his hair to flatten over his eyes. He ran his fingers through it before he wrapped his apron around his waist and pushed open the back door that led into the shop. There was already an evening rush going and Louis walked over to a flushed looking purple haired girl. Her name tag had Perrie written in pink sharpie. 

“Oh Louis thank God, what the heck took you so long?” her voice was slightly breathless and she balanced two ceramic cups of coffee on a tray. Her blue eyes were wide as he reached over to catch the girl as she lost her balance.

“Sorry love,”

She smiled at him, waved her free hand and rolled her eyes. “Whatever I forgive you, now go get your ass over to those tables before I do something crazy like strangle a customer.”

“Sure thing boss lady,” Louis said as he walked over to a group of girls sitting at one of the corner couches.

The night was pretty busy and after the main rush of the night was over the place seemed to be dead Perrie sent Louis home after nine saying it was a waste for him to stay his whole shift. He didn’t complain, the quicker his day ended the better. He changed quickly and headed out the door. The night air was cool around his bare arms. The seasons were changing and the fall air was as crisp as ever. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his last cigarette lighting it as the coffee shop door closed with a light thud. He saw a slight shape leaning up against an unfamiliar car.

“Hey employees only out here dude,” he said as he exhaled smoke from his mouth. The feel of the nicotine eased the stress of the day.

“I should have pegged you for a smoker Tomlinson.” A deep voice said. Louis squinted his eyes trying to make out who the person was. “What’s the matter cat got your tongue?” the voice chuckled and then it clicked. 

Louis walked up to the boy.

“What the fuck do you want Styles?” He could clearly see Harry now leaning up against his Range Rover. Stupid rich kid. 

Harry pulled his head back and smirked at Louis. “No need to be rude now Lou,” Harry’s voice was sweet but still held an edge. 

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head before he put the cigarette back into his mouth.

“First of all,” he inhaled, “Don’t call me Lou.” Exhaled. “Second of all you’re so not one to talk Mr. Take a Picture It Will Last Longer. Now I repeat what do you want?” 

Harry pushed off the SUV and looked at Louis. “Just wanted to talk to you about the stupid project that Cowell gave us.”

“So, you came to where I work. Why didn’t you just wait till you saw me at school?” Louis asked as he opened the door to his Camry. Harry followed him and stood leaning on the open door.

“Didn’t think you would want me to come up to you during school. Seeing how we aren’t exactly mates and all.”

“So, showing up to my work, hiding out in the back like someone out of a horror movie was the better choice?” Louis voice was sarcastic but curious.

Harry laughed, “It wasn’t one of my better ideas.”

“You think?” Louis voice was fully sarcastic now.

“Well I was going to come in and ask you but I figured you had scalding hot coffee and tea around you and I didn’t want to end up wearing it.”

“Yeah, with the day I’ve had that was probably the smartest idea you’ve had.”

Harry rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair and his shirt lifted up a bit revealing a patch of skin and Calvin Kline boxer band. Louis forced himself to swallow as his eyes jumped back up to Harry’s face. If Harry had noticed anything he didn’t let on. 

“So, I thought we could meet somewhere and work on it. Maybe my house?” 

Louis squinted his eyes. He didn’t feel like Harry’s place would be the best place to start.

“Yeah that’s not going to happen, no way am I going anywhere near someplace you brought any girl or boy for that matter to,” Louis said as he put out his cigarette. 

Harry sneered at him.

“Fuck you, Tomlinson. I was just trying to throw something out there. It’s not like you’re trying hard to figure this shit out.” Harry’s voice was cold. 

Louis shook his head.

“Fine, meet me here tomorrow after school. I’m off we can start then. Happy now?”

“Ecstatic.”

“Good, now can I please go home because unlike you I don’t have a jacket on and I’m freezing my balls off?” Louis said gesturing to the still open door. Harry moved away and let Louis pull the door closed before walking away. 

Harry glared as he climbed into his vehicle and pulled out. 

Louis shook his head and did the same thing going the opposite way than the curly haired boy.

 

Louis and Zayn decided to skip school the next day. It wasn’t like they were really doing anything important, not with the holidays getting so close. They were lying on the old jungle gym at the playground they had met at so many years before. Their legs dangled off the edges and their heads met in the middle. 

Zayn passed Louis the rolled up Zig-Zag paper and he took a drag from it, holding in the smoke. The cloud of calm settled over him, this is what he needed. The quiet of the park was relaxing and all too soon Louis was sitting up and checking his phone. It was time to go meet Harry. What a joy. He bid goodnight to Zayn and promised him a day of video games and take away this weekend.  
Louis pulled up to the coffee house thankful that it wasn’t as busy as last night. He glanced at the rear view mirror his eyes were red and he could still smell the weed lingering on his clothing. He dug in his glove compartment searching for the eye drops and bottle of cologne that he kept for emergencies. He quickly put the drops in and sprayed the cologne before hopping out of the car. He walked in and saw Harry sitting in the far back of the shop. 

“Hey,” Louis said sitting in front of him. 

Harry didn’t look up from his cup of coffee.

“You weren’t at school today, didn’t think you were going to show up.”

“Zayn and I didn’t feel like going.”

Harry just nodded, an awkward silence falling between them.

“So,” Harry began. “The project.”

“Yeah, so do you want me to draw it up? You can write out the script. I know you’re better at writing than I am.”

“Okay, I can work with that.” Harry agreed. “How do you know I’m good at writing?”

Louis shrugged his shoulders. “Got detention once and had to help Cowell grade papers. Happened to come across yours.”

Harry only nodded. 

They sat there for what seemed like hours trying to figure out what they were going to do. Louis found himself enjoying the time he spent with Harry and occasionally when Harry’s leg would brush  
Louis’ he would feel a little giddy. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that though he could chalk that up to the high.

By the time Harry looked at his phone it was well after nine and Perrie was getting ready to close up the shop.

“So, when should we work on this?” Louis asked as they walked out to the cars.

“Um here give me your phone.”

Louis handed over his phone without a second thought and watched as Harry punched in his number.

“Text me when you find out your schedule for next week and we will work around it okay?” 

Louis nodded.

“Wait don’t you have to work?” Louis asked. 

Harry smirked a little. 

“Spoiled rich kid remember.” Harry said his tone held something that seemed like regret. 

Louis ignored it and took back his phone trying not to pay attention to the fact that Harry’s hand was still touching his.

“Night Styles,” Louis whispered.

“Night Tomlinson.”

That night all that seemed to fill Louis mind was Harry. There wasn’t any way that he could like spending time with Harry, sure he was funny and charming and good looking and that right there spelled disaster. That was the kind of thing that Louis tended to fall for and he knew the kind of person Harry was. He was dangerous and borderline unforgiving. Falling for someone like Harry was like asking the devil himself inside to hand over the pen so Louis could sign his own death wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm posting the first few chapters now :)) so if you're awake here ya go :)

The next few days were a bit easier on Louis, he didn’t have to see much of Harry except during class and even then he mostly slept. Louis stayed as far from the curly haired boy as he possibly could. He tried to ignore it when he would pass Harry in the halls and their eyes would catch, leaving Louis a bit shell shocked and breathless. He wanted nothing more than to keep disliking Harry with everything he had but there was still that pulling in his stomach every time he thought of the boy. Which if Louis was being honest it was a lot more than necessary.

Louis had long ago come to terms with the fact that he thought most boys were attractive, it was one of the things that connected Zayn and Louis so much. After all Zayn was his first crush and first kiss, boy or girl. It was all in the past now and their friendship was never more than that, a friendship. 

Louis sat in his car in the school parking lot smoking a cigarette when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and saw it was from Harry.

_You know smoking on school grounds is prohibited right? :)_

Louis smirked to himself and looked around trying to spot the curly haired boy. He gave up and turned to his phone again.

_You know that stalking is illegal right?_

_Touché :)_

_What do you want Styles? :)_

_That depends._

_On what?_

_If you’re going to play nice._

_How about you tell me what you want and I’ll tell you if I wanna play nice._

_That’s not fair._

_How so?_

_Because then you’ll know what I want and if you don’t want to play nice then I get nothing._

_Fine, I’ll play nice. Now tell me what you want._

_Promise?_

_What are we five?_

_Six actually :) now do you promise?_

_You know if I didn’t find you so annoying, I might actually find you charming._

_I’ll take that as a compliment, but you still didn’t promise._

Louis chuckled at his phone, enjoying their little conversation.

_Fine Styles, I promise to play nice. Now what do you want?_

_Come over to my house today instead of the coffee shop?_

_Why?_

_Louis stared at his phone as he waited for Harry to text back. He had just finished with his cigarette when his phone buzzed again._

_Got into it with Taylor today, she and her bitchy friends are going there after school. Don’t wanna see them._

_Oh, sorry man that sucks..?_

_No not really she’s not exactly my type._

Louis looked at the text smirking at his phone, of course she wasn’t his type. If Joe was any indication his type didn’t exactly have boobs and bleach blonde hair.

_I kinda figured that._

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing Harry. Just you don’t seem like the type to go for clingy annoying bitches._

_Oh well I’m leaving and I don’t text and drive see you at my place?_

Louis read the text and copied the directions Harry had attached into his GPS.

_See you at your place :)_

Louis started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He made his way to the other side of town. He tried to hold back a groan as he pulled up to the concrete driveway, the house was huge. It  
could easily hold two of Louis’ house. He saw Harry’s Range Rover parked in the driveway, he got out and made his way to the path that lead up to the massive door. Guess it paid when your dad was a high end lawyer for a major corporation. Louis pressed the doorbell and waited for Harry to answer the door. A few seconds passed and then the door was swung open by Harry who was munching down on a banana. He smiled when he saw Louis.

“Hey,” Harry said, mouth full of banana mush.

“That’s attractive.” Louis smirked at him, then smiled. 

“Shut up Tomlinson and come in you twat.”

Louis chuckled and pushed past Harry. He froze and stared at the formal living room. Just looking at it made Louis nervous. Nothing about the room seemed inviting, he glanced over at Harry with an amused expression. “Subtle digs you got here.”

Harry glanced up from his phone. “Yeah, dad's idea of decoration. Wanna come to the game room?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “You have a game room?” 

Harry nodded and motioned for Louis to follow him. They made their way up the staircase and past several closed doors. Harry stopped in front of the last door and pushed it open. They stepped in to the ultimate bachelor pad.

“Holy shit you have a bat cave.” Louis voice held a bit of awe in it.

Two black leather sofas sat in front of a 52’ inch Quantron TV equipped with surround sound HD. A table was situated in the middle Game Informer magazines were scattered on top of it. Under the TV were stacks and stacks of movies and video games, an Xbox One and PlayStation 3 were right next to them wireless controllers and all. On the walls a poster of Scarface stared down at him along with some video game posters videogame posters protected in giant black frames. Louis watched as Harry walked over to a bar, an array of alcohol lined up behind it.

Harry disappeared as he bent down to pick something up.

“You want a soda or a beer?” his voice said.

“Beer will work,” Louis said sitting down on the leather sofa. 

Harry walked over to him and handed him the bottle, tingles ran over Louis hand as his fingers grazed over Harry’s. 

“So, what did you and Taylor get into a fight about?” Louis leaned back as he opened his drink and took a sip. 

Harry reclined back in the seat and made himself comfortable. 

“She’s a bitch.”

Louis laughed. “Yeah, that’s not new. Could have told you that ages ago. But really what happened?”

Harry didn’t answer right away. “Caught her making out with some dude behind the gym. Not that I care I mean she’s not exactly my girlfriend.”

“So, Taylor Swift’s a skank. What else is new?”

Harry didn’t say anything at that and Louis continued. 

“I mean she seems nice and all, but seriously look at her track record.”

“I know, but it wasn’t exactly my idea.” Harry said taking a pull from his beer.

“Whose idea was it?”

Harry looked over at Louis. “Our dad’s.”

Louis scrunched his face not exactly understanding.

“Our dads work in the same profession. The companies they work for don’t want to merge so they decided what better way to get to the companies to agree than to have a romance. And since Taylor and I run in the same circles it was the perfect plan. For them not for me.”

“I take it your dad doesn’t know.” Louis said. He watched as Harry’s face fell.

“You mean does my dad know that I suck cock?”

Louis flinched at the venom in his voice. He wasn’t entirely sure that it was directed at him per say, but the infliction was still present.

“Yeah,” Louis whispered.

“What do you think?”

Louis didn’t need to answer. They both knew. No, Harry’s father didn’t know. Louis waited for a second before saying something else. 

“Have you ever thought about telling him?” 

He knew he messed up. Anger filled Harry’s eyes and the words he spoke were cold.

“No, I haven’t.”

Louis sat back and shook his head understanding. “I get it.”

Harry furrowed his brows and shook his head. “No, Louis you don’t.” 

His cheeks were beginning to turn pink and Louis just wanted to reach out and comfort him in some way, anyway.

“Then tell me.”

“Why? We aren’t friends? You think I’m a spoiled brat. You don’t like me and I don’t like you.”

Louis’ eyes widened. He actually thought they were making progress over the last few days. No, he knew they had been making progress, they weren’t exactly friends but they also weren’t at each other’s throats either. 

“Because like it or not I know exactly what you’re going through.”

Harry just glared back at him, before turning his head.

Louis waited.

“Fine. You want me to talk, I’ll talk. When I was nine my dad sent me away to camp thought it would be better for me since my mum had left that spring. When I was there I met a boy his name was Connor. He was the same age as me. We got really close and did just about everything together. One day I was replying to a letter that my dad’s secretary had written to me on his behalf. I decided to tell her about him. She of course thought it was adorable and everything so I didn’t think anything of it. That weekend the girls camp and the boys camp did this stupid quest thing and afterward we had a party in the cafeteria. Some of the older kids decided they wanted to play spin the bottle, we of course decided to play. Well when it came time for me to go it landed on Connor.”

Louis watched at Harry’s eyes began to glisten. He reached out and put his hand in Harry’s.

“I was so scared but someone said it was either that or we had to skinny dip into the lake at night. So, I decided fuck it and went for it. That’s when I had felt it, the spark and the butterflies and all the stupid things that let you know you have a crush.” He stopped talking then swallowing away the lump in his throat.

“Then what?” Louis asked squeezing Harry’s hand.

“I wrote to my dad’s secretary. Told her about everything. A few days later my father showed up and took me away. He kept saying that I was wrong that I was just confused and didn’t understand what I was saying. Then he went home and brank an entire bottle of Brandy and the next day I woke up with a black eye.”

Louis sharp intake of breath startled Harry out of his memory.

“So, no I haven’t exactly told my dad about me being gay. He just thinks I was confused and I want it that way, because I’m not nine anymore and I don’t know how far it might go. I have to survive the next six months until I turn eighteen.”

Louis just sat there and looked at Harry. There were unshed tears in his eyes and the look on his face was heart wrenching. Louis tightened his hand around Harry’s. 

“Okay, enough with the heavy, let’s work on this stupid ass project.” Harry reached down and grabbed his notebook from his backpack. 

They set to work, neither bringing up the previous conversation.

By the time that Louis glanced at his phone it was already past seven.

“I should probably get going,” He said picking up his drawing book from the table.

Harry was spread out on the floor his copy of Hamlet spread out in front of him and a highlighter in his mouth. 

Louis had the thought that he looked like a five year old with his feet crossed in the air and his curls in his eyes. 

He jumped up from the ground and put the cap on the marker. “Actually do you wanna stay for dinner? My dad won’t be home till late and I really rather not eat by myself.”

Louis looked at the boy. His eyes were silently pleading and Louis wanted to touch his face and make the sadness disappear forever.

“Sure, why not. Just let me text my mum first.”

Harry smiled and nodded before plopping his book onto the table. 

“Meet me down stairs when you’re done.”

Louis nodded and pulled out his phone.

_Not coming home for dinner, still working on the project gonna eat here.._

He paused before opening a new message and quickly text Zayn.

_I’m eating dinner with fucking Harry Styles. What the hell am I doing?!!!!_

He closed his messages and shoved it in his back pocket before running down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Harry standing in front of the stove with two pots on the burners.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti. Wanna help?”

Louis laughed and shook his head. “Yeah.” He walked over to stand next to Harry. “So, you can cook?”

“Yep,” 

They stood in the kitchen next to each other silently working together in a eerily synchronized motion. Neither one felt the need to try and make conversation. Louis grabbed some plates from the cabinet Harry had pointed out. He handed them over and Harry put noodles on both and then smothered it in a meat sauce. 

“We can eat up stairs,” he said handing the plate to Louis and grabbing two beers from the refrigerator.  
Louis followed him up the stairs pausing for a second to admire the view. _Oh my God stop it Louis!_ They set their plates down on the table and Harry reached over for the blue-ray remote flicking it to Netflix. He watched as he picked a TV show he’d never watched before.

“What is this?”

Harry turned to stare at him with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

“You’ve never seen Supernatural before?” he said, his tone matching his expression.

Louis shook his head no.

“That’s it were watching it from the beginning. You’ll love it.” 

Louis sat back as the opening of the show started. They sat there and ate, Louis would jump every time the music would get a little too intense. He could see Harry watching him as the show went on. The credits began to roll and Louis turned to Harry eyes wide.

“Are you kidding me? She dies!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry laughed and nodded. “Had to get him to go with his brother some way.”

Louis shook his head. “Can we watch another?”

Harry’s smile was bigger than Louis had ever seen as he picked up the remote and selected the next episode. The both leaned back and propped their feet up. 

 

Louis woke to the sounds of screaming, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and tried to remember where he was. Something warm and heavy was laying on him and his hand was stuck in something soft. He glanced down and realized what was lying on top of him. 

Harry. 

His eyes were closed and Louis hand was dug deep into the twists of his curls. His face was peaceful and he looked more than comfortable. Louis reached for his phone and saw that it was way past two. There were two message from his mum and one from Zayn. He clicked his mum’s first and read what she said.

_Okay baby, don’t be late_

The next one, hun it’s passed nine. I hope you’re home soon

And the final, _Louis Tomlinson it is passed midnight and you are nowhere to be seen. That project better be one hell of a grade. I’m going to seep, might as well stay where you are._  
Louis cringed at the message from his mum. He’s going to be in a whole hell of a lot a trouble when he finally saw his mother.

Harry tightened the hold he had around Louis’ waist as Louis opened up the message from Zayn.  
 _What the fuck dude. Why are you with him at his house?_

Louis closed his phone not bothering to reply. He glanced back down at Harry, whose mouth was slightly open and a soft snore was escaping his lips.  
 _Fuck it_ , he thought before pulling Harry up a bit so he could wiggle lower down into the couch and tuck Harry into his side. He let his cheek rest against the boy’s forehead and closed his eyes. So what if they weren’t supposed to like each other. So what if Harry acted like nothing was happening between them right now. For this moment in time it was just them being them and Louis sort of liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up!”

Something pressed hard on Louis’ chest. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the thing that was poking him. Harry’s hand was pushing his side. 

“What,” he grumbled.

“We fell asleep.” His voice was still full of sleep and rough.

Louis realized that Harry was still laying on top of him. He looked at him. His eyes were still puffy and his lips were swollen. If Louis was being honest he looked down right sexy and that’s a though Louis shouldn’t be having especially considering the way they were laying. 

“What time is it?” 

“Seven.”

Louis sat up too quickly and caused Harry too fall off and land on the floor with a thump.

“Agh,” he gasped.

Louis turned to look him sprawled out on the floor a painful expression etched into his face. Louis laughed at him as he reached a hand down to help pull the boy up. 

“I am so sorry!”

Harry shook his head. “It’s only a little bit of pain.” 

Once they were both steady on their feet Harry looked to the bathroom. 

“You might wanna take a shower now if you don’t wanna be late for class.”

“Yeah sure.” Louis shook his head making his way into the bathroom.

“I’ll see if I have some extra clothes that might fit you.”

Louis nodded and closed the bathroom door behind him. He let the warm water travel down his body as he thought about the past twelve hours. Sure nothing terribly important happened and there was nothing that should be making him feel so out of sorts. Yeah Harry was hot and when he wasn’t with his stupid friends he was actually kind of nice and easy to be around. But Louis couldn’t help but remember the smiles and the touches, and then there was last night and this morning. Waking up to and falling asleep with Harry felt a lot nicer than it should have. He turned off the water and stepped out. He opened the bathroom door and almost ran face first into a curly haired boy.

“Oh, sorry,” he said tightening his hand on the towel that was slipping.

“I left you some clothes on the bed. Don’t know if the pants will fit but,” he let the end of the sentence drop as he glanced down at Louis. 

“Thanks.”

He maneuvered around Harry and headed in the direction that he pointed for his room. Spread out on the bed were an old pair of jeans, an orange t-shirt and a blue Jack Wills hoodie. He put the clothes on, surprised that they actually fit. He hurried down the hall not wanting to run into a semi naked Harry. He shoved his dirty clothes in his back pack while he slipped on his Vans. 

When Harry had finished they both walked down stairs to their respective vehicles.

“Last night was fun.” It was meant to be a statement but instead came out a question.

Louis turned to look at Harry, who was standing next to his Range Rover keys in hand.

“Which part love? The heart to heart? The TV show? Or when you fell asleep on my chest?” Louis coked his head and played with his keys watching Harry’s expression.

He glanced down at his shoes.

“All of it.”

 

By the time Louis made it to school he was almost late. He found a pissed looking Zayn leaning against Niall’s car. Louis pulled in next to him.

“Where the fuck have you been. You’re mum called me twice last night,” Zayn said pushing off the car. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize I had to check in with you every time I decide not to come home.”

Zayn growled at him as he pushed past and headed to the doors.

“Where did you get those clothes?” Niall asked poking at the jacket. “You’ve never worn Jack Wills a day in your life.”

“No, but Harry does,” Zayn answered for him. “You never went home did you?”

Louis ignored his question as they sat down in their first hour class. Zayn pestered him the whole day, trying to get him to tell.

“Will you please tell him so he will shut the fuck up?” Niall said as Demi sat down next to him.

“Will who answer what?” Demi asked.

“Zayn is trying to get Lou to answer weather or not he slept over at Harry’s last night.”

Demi choked on the orange juice she had taken a sip of. “What?” she said.

Zayn sighed. “Yesterday, Louis text me saying he was at Harry’s. Then around ten or so his mum called me asking if he had come over to mine, then again at two this morning. This morning Louis shows up wearing clothes none of us have ever laid eyes on, and won’t answer my question.”

Louis ignored them, he looked towards the part of the cafeteria where Harry and his friends were. Harry was laughing at something someone had said. He watched him run a hand through his unruly curls. Louis’ hand began to tingle as he remembered the feel of his hair against his skin this morning, Harry’s looked over at their table and Louis looked away, fighting a smile. A few seconds later his pocket vibrated.

_Take a picture it’ll last longer ;)_

_Come up with that all by yourself ;)_

Louis smile at his phone as the butterflies attacked his stomach. 

_Is it weird if I say you look good in my clothes??_

_Is it weird if I say your ass looks good in those jeans??_

Louis looked up in time to see the smirk cross Harry’s features. 

_Look whose talking love._

“Who the fuck are you texting?” Demi asked as she tossed part of her lunch at him.

Louis looked up. “What. Oh no one.”

The bell rang before she could retort.

By the time he made it to his last class the curly haired boy was the only thing that was running through his mind. How in the last week had he gone from thinking that Harry was this vial piece of human flesh to flirt texting him and falling asleep with him. There was a crossed line somewhere and Louis wasn’t sure he was ready for the consequences. 

He sat in his chair, he kept glancing over at Harry’s chair. He had the perfect view of him.

His pocket vibrated again. He opened it half expecting it to be from Demi or Zayn.

_You’re starring again._

The butterflies returned as he replied. Am not.

_Shut up and come sit by me._

Louis stared at his phone before looking back up at Harry. 

Harry leaned his head over indicating to the empty spot next to him. 

Louis rolled his eyes but clambered over and sat in the chair. 

“What do you want?” he asked in a mock sweet voice.

“I could feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.”

“I wasn’t staring.”

Harry didn’t get to say anything else because the teacher had started talking. Louis ignored whatever he was saying too preoccupied with the side of Harry’s leg being pressed against his. Harry’s hand grazed his on the table top and gooseflesh rose on his skin. Harry’s pinky rubbed against his and eventually wrapped around Louis’ in an almost pinkie promise. 

Louis’ heart lurched a bit in his chest. When did this become a physical relationship? When did this become a relationship? Why couldn’t Louis keep his heart in control? Did it have to be s freaking obvious in his chest cavity? Beating like a freaking humming birds wings. This is not what he wanted, not what he signed up for. This was something that wasn’t supposed to happen. At least not in anything but his nightmares. Yet here he was sitting in his stupid English class next to the person he thought he didn’t like with their pinkies interlocked. What the fuck was he thinking? This was stupid. This was insanity, and he couldn’t find it anywhere in himself to move his hand and let go. 

Their hands stayed like that until the bell finally rang. Harry let their hands fall as they waited for the rest of the class to clear out.

“Come over again tonight? My dad’s gonna be at the office late again.”

“Sure,” Louis answered as he backed away pulling their hand until they split.

Louis walked out to his car in a daze. His fingers still tingled and the butterflies were stronger than ever. His little bubble was shattered as he saw Zayn and Demi leaning against his car. 

“Spill now,” Demi said blocking his way.

“There’s nothing to spill.” He shoulder passed her and unlocked his car.

“You’re lying.” 

“No, I’m not.”

“Fine then don’t talk. Zayn and I will figure it out on our own.”

Louis rolled his eyes and started his car.

“Good luck with that love.”

He waited for them to move out of the way before he pulled out of the parking lot. His mum would no doubt be waiting for him when he got home. That was a conversation he didn’t want to have. Not that his mum would ground him or anything, Jay was just one of those mothers that liked to know where her kids were even if they were grown. She didn’t like to worry about if they were hurt or in trouble. Louis didn’t mind it though, it was her one rule and as long as he lived under her roof.

He set his backpack on the couch as he made his way through the house. There were toys and papers all over the place. His sister’s rooms overflowed into the small living room and kitchen. 

Jackets were thrown over chairs and a forgotten teddy bear laid at the bottom of the staircase. 

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Come in the kitchen.”

He walked in to see his mum putting food in the oven.

“What’s up?”

“I have to work the night shift I leave at four. I need you to watch the twins tonight, Samantha is with her friend Elizabeth, they are at Megan’s. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah, don’t see why not.”

“Good, now about last night. That’s one strike against you two more and I get your car keys. You know the rules, I don’t give a shit what you do just as long as you keep in touch.”

Louis nodded and gave his apologies.

“Now I’m going to go upstairs to shower.” She kissed him on the cheek and stumbled up the stairs and into her room.

Louis pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Harry.

_Got stuck baby sitting on a Friday night….._

_: ( I’m sorry_

_Yeah. Still wanna hang out though. Come to my place?_

Louis held his breath as his finger pressed down on the send button. His phone vibrated a few seconds later.

_Yeah, be there in an hour?_

Louis smiled down at the text. He’d probably regret it later on but right now spending a Friday night with Harry seemed like a good plan.

_See you then._

Forty-five minutes later his mum was kissing his and his twin sisters foreheads as she hurried out the door. Victoria and Rebecca sat at the kitchen counter doing their math homework. The only noise was the constant scratch of their pencils across the paper.

“Long division freaking sucks.” Victoria said and she threw her pencil at her paper.

“Watch your mouth Tori,” Louis said as the doorbell rang.

“Who’s here?” Rebecca said turning to watch Louis head to the door.

“Friend of mine don’t worry about it.” He opened the door to find a curly haired boy on his front step. 

“Hey,” Harry said with that same confusing smile.

“Back at you.”

“Lou the ovens beeping!” Rebecca’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Then turn it off Becca you’re a big girl.” He turned back to Harry. “Come on in.” he stepped back to let the boy in his house.

He followed Harry into the kitchen where the twins were gaping at Harry. He waved at them with a smile on his face.

“Who the heck are you?”

“Tori language!”

“What? I was just asking.”

“I don’t care. That’s Harry.” He pointed to him. “These are the brats also known as Tori and Becca.”

They coursed a ‘hi’ and turned back to their homework. Harry joined him on the other side of the counter by the stove.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

“Looks like Lasagna.”

“Pasta two nights in a row. Nice.”

Louis hit his stomach and tried not to revel in the feeling of muscle beneath his hand.

“Shut up.”

“Louis language,” Torii said without looking up from her homework.

Harry snickered. 

“Um. Last time I checked I was the adult not you.”

She glanced up and rolled her eyes at him.

“How old are they?” Harry asked.

“Ten,” both girls coursed with ease.

“Going on twenty-five,” Louis deadpanned. 

The girls finished with their homework and Louis made everyone a plate of food before allowing the girls to their room to eat and watch TV. He set Harry’s plate in front of him at the counter where he was working on their project. Louis leaned over next to him and watched as he wrote quotes from the book he was holding in his other hand. Louis reached over taking it from him ignoring his protests.

“Eat. The work will still be there later.”

He nodded and picked up his fork digging in. 

Louis pulled a bottle of wine and poured both of them a glass. They sat there talking about the girls a bit as they ate. Harry’s knee was pressed against Louis leg again and their hand kept grazing bit by bit. 

“Okay my legs are tired. Come up stairs and we can finish that marathon we started on last night?”

Harry nodded as Louis turned to leave, grabbing the bottle as a second thought. 

Louis grabbed his laptop from his desk and plopped down on the bed setting his glass on the bedside table. Harry sat cross legged as far away from Louis as was possible and him still be able to see.

“Dude we’ve slept cuddled up together on a couch. I think you can get just a little bit closer.

Harry nodded and moved over so that he was leaning against the same pillow as Louis. They both got comfortable as the show began. 

They drained the entire bottle thirty minutes into the second episode of the night, and Louis was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Harry must have too because he was now snuggled up underneath Louis arm. Their empty glasses forgotten on the night stand. 

“So is that thing yellow eyes or not?” Louis asked. 

Harry glanced up at him from his position on Louis’ shoulder. “Now why would I tell you?”

Louis laughed as he glanced down. He moved a stray curl from Harry’s face. They looked at each other for a second. Harry lifted his head just enough for their lips to meet. He pulled Louis by the back of the head and deepened the kiss. 

The heat from their bodies escalated clouding his brain from thinking properly. Wait, wait. Wait! 

“Harry. Harry, stop!” Louis pushed against his shoulders. Dislodging their lips.

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry’s eyes were blown to almost nothing.

“I-I,” he couldn’t answer. 

The knock on the door saved him from his momentary discomfort. He rushed over taking the opportunity to get as far away from Harry as possible. He opened the door to a sick looking Tori. 

“Lou, I don’t feel so well.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that little warning about violence, yep it applies to this chapter. :)

“What’s the matter babe?” Louis asked, dropping to his knees and feeling her forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I don’t know. My stomach feels weird and I’m cold.” A slight sheen of sweat was glistening on her face.

“Where’s Becca?” 

“She’s in the bathroom. Lou, I really don’t feel good.” Her voice broke and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. 

Louis wiped them away and pulled her in for a hug. “I know baby, go get in bed next to Harry for me okay. I’m gonna go check on Becca.” He turned to a confused looking Harry. “Will you watch her?”

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Tori as she climbed in next to him. He watched as she shivered and Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Louis turned and ran down the hall to the closed bathroom door. He knocked twice. 

“Becca are you okay sweetie?”

She made an unintelligible noise and he took that as a no. He opened the door slowly and saw her wrapped in a hoodie on the floor. Sweat matted her blonde hair at her temples and her skin was pale. Louis bent down and picked her up cradling her close to his chest. Heat radiated off of her body. He walked back to his bedroom and set her down on the bed next to Tori.

“I’m going to go get the thermometer. I think they are both burning up but I wanna be sure.”

Harry nodded. “Okay, I’ve got them.”

Louis ran down the stairs and grabbed the thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol before running back upstairs. He checked both girl’s temps.

“Both are over 102. I gotta get them cooled off. Will you grab Tori and bring her to my mum’s room. I’m gonna put them in a cool bath.” He picked Becca back up. “Damn it, I wish I still had some Gatorade or something to get fluids in their systems.”

“I can go get some,” Harry offered.

Louis smiled at him. “No, you’ve helped so much already. I couldn’t ask you to.”

Harry shuffled Tori a bit before saying. “Lou, I want to. Let me help.”

Louis just nodded and turned to head back to the other bedroom. They both laid the girls on the bed. Louis turned to Harry, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

“Thank you,” he said.

“Don’t mention it.” Harry winked then walked out.

Louis turned to the bathroom and turned the water on lukewarm. He sat down on the bed and pulled Tori into his lap removing the long-sleeved night shirt from her too sweaty body before he picked her up and put her in the water. She gasped at the coolness and the shivers took over. He ran back to do the same for Becca, laying her on the opposite side. Thankful that his mom had insisted on getting a bigger tub. He took the cup and began pouring water over both of their shivering bodies. He sang quietly to them, trying to help them relax. 

They were both almost asleep when Harry knocked on the bathroom door.

“Hey, I got blue and red and some bendy straws.” 

“That’s perfect. Help me get them out,” Louis whispered gesturing to two towels. 

They pulled the girls out and wrapped them up before setting them on the bed. Louis opened one of the bottles and stuck a straw in it.

“Beccs I need you to drink this for me love.”

They managed to get both girls to drink most of the drinks before pulling all of the blankets off the bed and putting the girls in two of Louis t-shirts to keep them cool. They climbed into the bed, girls tucked in between them and covered up with just the top sheet.

“Thank you for your help. Really I appreciate it.” Louis reached over and wrapped his fingers with Harry’s.

“You’re welcome. I didn’t mind. I love taking care of kids.”

They fell asleep in that position.

 

Harry went home the next day when Jay came home to find all of them piled up on top of each other in her bed. She thanked him for helping out. And Louis reveled in the blush that crossed his cheeks when he kissed him on the cheek before he went home.

***

 

“So how was your weekend?” Demi asked as they sat down in their first period class.

Louis shrugged his shoulder not entirely sure he wanted to diverge whatever was going on between him and the curly haired boy. It wasn’t that he was afraid of what they might think. No, that was  
a lie, he was entirely afraid of what his friends might think.

They didn’t see the boy behind the façade. They didn’t see the way he held Tori or the gentleness of his hands as he tried to soothe her. They weren’t there to see the look on his face when both girls hugged him goodbye and thanked him for helping them. And they most certainly didn’t feel the passion in the kiss, or the affection in the way he held onto Louis like there was nothing that could separate their bodies. No, they couldn’t see any of this and they wouldn’t understand if Louis tried to explain. They still saw him as the stuck up asshole who used everyone he got his hands on. No matter what Harry might feel in his heart, it wouldn’t make a difference and for that what they had needed to be hidden, needed to be protected.

 

“It wasn’t terrible, the twins got sick, but it was pretty boring after that.”

She pouted her lip and ruffled his already messy hair.

“Sorry babe, but on the bright side guess who I’m going on a date with?” She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

The energy changed at the new gossip and Louis asked. “Who?”

“Jonah.”

Louis shook his head in disgust. “The stupid meat head from forensic science?”

She laughed and nodded. “He’s been begging so I figured what the hell.”

They kept up steady conversation as the class went on. Louis has to keep his mind from straying off to think about Harry. His pants were already too damn tight and the extra force wasn’t something that he was too keen on experiencing. At least not with his best friend and a class full of unsuspecting students around. 

He made it through the day even his last class. There was minimal touching and flirting much to Harry’s dissatisfaction. So Louis made it up to him by pulling him into one of the dressing rooms of the theater department. The black box was notorious for hookups. The theater kids liked to joke that if they ever took a black light to one of the rooms no one would ever go back in.

So, here Louis sat legs wrapped around Harry’s waist fingers locked into his unruly curls. Their lips working against each other in the most synched way. Louis let out a moan as Harry’s lips attached to his neck making a love bite just in the dip of his shoulders. He could feel his pants getting tighter by the second and it seemed that Harry was in the same position. 

Harry’s hand traveled down Louis’s stomach and rested at his hip. Before he even had the chance to breathe Harry’s hand was suddenly covering the zipper of his pants. Louis let out a gasp and his hips bucked out of reflex. Harry let out a deep chuckle as Louis’ gasps turned into moans, his hand starting to move to an even tempo. 

Louis’ hand tightened in Harry’s hair and his toes began to curl in his shoes. The familiar swirl in the pit of his stomach was building slowly as Harry worked. He was coming seconds later with a loud gasp and his fingers tightened. 

Harry kissed him through it before pulling him out of the dressing room and outside to the student parking lot. 

Louis climbed into his car and lit up a cigarette before turning to a smug Harry.

“Call you later?” Harry said as he closed Louis’ door. 

Louis shrugged and winked at him before pulling out.

***

“Okay that’s it who the hell are you texting? Because I know it’s not Taylor.” Liam said as he reached over to grab the cell phone from Harry’s grasp.  
“What are you doing!?” Harry wined as the phone was pulled out of his hands. 

Liam chuckled as Harry tried to retrieve his stolen device.

“Give it back you fuck head!”

“Who’s boobear?” Liam asked as he shoved an annoyed Harry off on to the floor.

“None of your business you asshole. Now give it back.” Harry launched himself at the older boy effectively retrieving the phone.

“Okay, geese calm down.” Liam said, fixing his shirt.

Harry resumed his position on the couch and continued as if there had never been an interruption. A few weeks ago if someone had said he would be texting Louis Tomlinson and he was actually  
smiling about it, he would have laughed in your face. But as it stands he was texting the boy and he was happy about it. 

Ever since that first night at the coffee shop, Harry has a hard time not thinking about the blue eyed boy. There was just something about him, something that made Harry stop and admire him.  
The bad boy look on him made him seem unapproachable, from the perfectly jacked up fringe, to the many tattoos, right down to the lingering smell of weed on his skin. He wasn’t exactly the kind that Harry fell for, but hey there was a first for everything. 

Unapproachable, until you got him alone and then he turned into a bubbly little pixie. Harry was staring to see that the whole thing was an act. The way he was with his sisters and his mom, anyone could see it was all an act. 

He could hear the front door open and he froze as the heavy footsteps made their way up the staircase. His father was home. Liam must have heard too because he reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s knee.

“You should really go home Li.”

He shook his head. “Call me if it gets bad.”

Harry nodded and Liam picked up his backpack and walked out of the room. He held his breath as Brent Styles made his way into the room and over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of vodka and downed it in one gulp. Harry watched as his father’s already unsteady hand grew more and more unsteady with each glass he knocked back.

Harry left the room and headed down stairs to make dinner. This was a typical Monday night. His father would say at the office as long as he could and when the day turned into night, the diet sodas turned into something a little stronger. Harry had long come to the conclusion that his father was an alcoholic. His father was a weak man always had been and when he wasn’t spending his time working and drowning his sorrows he spent it driving Harry into the ground and if he was feeling extra special he might even leave his mark on Harry’s skin. Harry couldn’t ever tell when those nights would happen. 

Harry heard the sound of Brent making his way down the stairs, heavy and slow. He put the plate of left over onto the table along with a bottle of water. Brent walked in sneered at his son and went straight for the cabinet above the counter that held the multiple bottles of Scotch. 

“You need to drink some water, you’re wasted,” Harry said holding out the bottle from the table.

His father took a swig out of the scotch decanter before setting it down and grabbing the bottle from Harry. He opened it and went to put it to his mouth before flinging it back in Harry’s face.

“If I wanted water I’d drink fucking water,” he growled. 

Harry wiped at his face and bent to pick up the bottle and clean up the mess. He stood up and put the empty container into the sink.

“Why did she have to leave you?” Brent said as he fell into a chair.

Harry ignored him.

“You’re not good for anything.”

Harry swallowed at the lump forming in his throat. 

“You’ll never amount to anything.”

The tears stung his eyes as Harry tried to keep his emotions in check.

“She never loved you. You were just another burden to her. Just another burden to me. A little pest incapable of being loved and incapable of amounting to anything.”

“SHUT UP!” Harry yelled as he turned on his father.

“What did you say to me?” Brent asked as he stood, towering over Harry. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

Harry had barely enough time to blink before Brent’s fist collided with his jaw. His vision turned black for a second before Brent was reaching down to pick him up by the shirt. He slammed him up against the refrigerator.

“I said what the fuck did you say to me?”

Harry let out a choked sob as Brent slammed his back into the refrigerator. A glass fell from the counter as Harry’s flailing arm hit it. Bent dropped him and Harry slid to the floor his hand slipping  
on part of the broken shards. He ignored the pain as he crawled his way into a standing position. He needed to get out before Brent could do anything else to him. He wiped at the blood trickling down his chin as he ran for the door.

Once outside he ran until he couldn’t breathe, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone and dialed the only person he wanted to see.

***

Louis sat at his kitchen table helping Samantha with her math homework as his mother made the twins get ready for bed. It had been a decent night, good dinner, bad TV and amazing conversation with his mum and older sisters. It was the kind of night he looked forward to when he could. His family meant the world to him.

His phone vibrated and he smiled as Harry’s name popped up on the screen along with a silly picture he’d taken of himself. He grabbed the phone and walked out into the hallway for privacy. He  
clicked the answer button.

“Hey, you called.” 

There was a strange sound coming from the other end of the line.

“Harry, babe are you okay?” Louis felt panic sweep over his body.

“Lou. Lou can you come get me?” Harry’s voice sounded distant and broken.

“Sure, tell me what’s wrong? Where are you?”

“I’m at the old park. Just please hurry.”

Louis grabbed his keys from the table and headed out the door. “I’m on my way. Don’t go anywhere okay.” 

“Okay.”

He pulled up to the deserted park and found Harry sitting in one of the swings. A lamp post just behind him was the only form of light. He walked up to him and he could see the tear tracks running down his face along with the smeared blood from an apparent busted lip.

“Oh my god Harry what’s wrong? What happened to you?”

Harry lifted up his head and flung himself at Louis. He cried and cried before asking if he could stay with Louis tonight. Louis nodded and helped him to the car.

They pulled up to the house and Louis managed to get Harry into the house with only him mum raising a brow before he shook his head. He walked Harry upstairs and into the bathroom. He set him down on the toilet and turned on the hot water. He walked back over to Harry and made him remove his shirt. There were bruises on his upper arms that matched perfectly with the placement of fingers. There were bruises on his back as if he had been shoved into something. There was a long laceration on the palm of his hand that hadn’t stopped bleeding by the looks of it. 

“What happened to you?” he whispered.

“My dad.”

Louis looked at him for a second before deciding that now wasn’t the time to ask questions. He helped him out of his pants and into the hot water. Harry wrapped his hand tight around Louis wrist  
not letting him go.

“Stay.”

So Louis did. He joined him in the shower and helped him wash the blood from his face and arm when he realized Harry wasn’t capable of it. He washed his hair then helped him dry off before taking him to his bedroom and sitting him on the bed.

“I’ll be right back okay?”

Harry nodded as Louis disappeared down the hall. He returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit and a bottle of water. He cleaned up his busted lip and cut as Harry watched. 

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened to you?” he asked as he put the bandage on his arm.

Harry stayed silent.

Louis took that as a no. He didn’t want to push him so be began to clean up his mess and grabbed clothes for them to wear.

Harry put them on and crawled underneath the covers and made himself into a small little ball. Louis climbed in next to him and watched him. Before long Harry’s fingers were clasping around his own and pulling them around his waist. 

“Hold me?” Harry asked, voice low.

Louis tightened his arm around him and pressed a kiss into his curls.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis twisted back and forth in the desk chair. The only sounds in the room came from the ceiling fan, the chair and Harry’s slight snores. Louis propped his feet up on the bed and used it to keep twisting himself back and forth. The sheets were wrapped around Harry’s waist and he must have discarded his t-shirt while he was asleep, because all Louis could see was bare back and sides. The bruising on his arms and back were darker and a lot bigger than they had been the previous night. The finger imprints made Louis’ skin crawl.

He lit up a cigarette and balanced an ash tray on his thigh. He racked his brain trying to figure out why the hell Harry’s father could lay a hand on him and just not give a shit. What kind of person, who’s supposed to nurture and protect, do something so wrong and unbelievable? Sure, his mum had back handed him plenty of times and tore his ass up when he needed it. The only difference was he never felt unloved, yeah at the time he thought that, but he later realized it was for his own good. She never left a mark on his face, never busted his lip although, at times he probably needed it. But not like Harry, never like Harry.

“You really need to stop staring so much,” Harry said, head still shoved into his pillow.

“Sorry. Can’t really help it,” Louis said flicking ash into his tray.

Harry turned to look at him. “You know you’re kinda hot when you smoke.”

Louis chuckled. “Kinda? What do you mean by kinda?”

Harry sat up against the wall, crossed his ankles and bit his lip. “I mean, kinda.”

Louis smirked at him. “You sure about that?”

Harry raised his brow.

Louis took the cigarette from his mouth and climbed onto the bed straddling Harry’s waist. There was still a little sleep in his eyes but they were brighter than before. Louis let a smile slowly perk   
the corners of his lips. 

“Have you ever even smoked a cigarette before?” Louis asked as Harry’s hand settled on his waist.

Harry shook his head.

“You wanna?”

Harry bit his lip again wincing when his tongue slipped over the cut. He nodded looking at the cigarette.   
Louis licked his lips before putting the cigarette back into his mouth. He took a long drag and held it before pulling Harry closer. He locked their lips and exhaled. Harry’s body jerked in shock for a second before he started to cough. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Harry grunted.

Louis wiped a stray tear from under his eye.

“Do it again,” Harry said, slapping Louis on the thigh.

“Okay.” 

This time Harry was ready for him. His hands moved from Louis waist, up the back of his shirt and he squeezed at the flesh. His tongue collided with Louis as he pressed their bodies together.

“You taste like cigarettes,” Harry chuckled. 

Louis pulled back and rolled his eyes. “Obviously, but I should probably go brush them.”

Harry nodded and pushed Louis as he rolled off the bed. 

Louis returned a few minutes later, teeth brushed, water splashed on his face and a new tooth brush in hand for Harry. He walked over to his bed where Harry was listening to Louis’ iPod. Louis nudged his leg.

“I’m not the only one with bad breath this morning.” He tossed the brush at Harry.

“Thanks, and you have some seriously random music on this thing.”

“I know. Now go brush your teeth.” Harry left the room still clad in Louis’ pajamas.  
Louis piddled around in the closet searching for something to wear. He settled on his black Vans tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. He grabbed a shirt for Harry too. He put his clothes on and sat at his computer waiting for Harry to return. 

He glanced over at the clock. They had already missed first hour. Louis didn’t think Harry wanted to go to school, not after last night. What he needed now was a little bit of fun. Anything too keep him from turning back into the broken boy from last night. 

“So, are we going to school or not?” Harry asked as he jumped back onto the bed.

“Not, get dressed and meet me down stairs.” He tossed the shirt at Harry’s face.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in Louis’ car pulling out of the driveway and heading towards town. There was a comfortable silence between them as music from the radio played softly in the background. The sun flitted through the window causing Harry’s skin to glow in the light. He was so beautiful it was almost heart breaking. The way his lashes cast shadows over his cheekbones; the way his red lips turned into a beautiful and bright smile, always so kissable. His hands, so large that they wrapped around Louis’ completely and, yet so gentle. So, unlike his fathers. 

“Why do you stare so much? You weird-o. Pay attention to the road.” Harry said pointing to the street in front of him. His sun glasses slipping down his narrow nose.

Louis ignored him and focused on the cars driving around them.

The mall was almost empty by the time they got there, save for a few cars. Louis glanced at the clock it flashed 9:46. No wonder no one was here. 

“So, are we gonna get out or not because I could really go for some coffee right about now,” Harry said as he opened the door. 

They walked into the building hand in hand. Every once in a while they’d receive looks or side comments from the older customers but Louis did his best to ignore it. They grabbed coffees from one of the food stands as they browsed around in the different stores. 

Harry dragged Louis into Hollister so he could get some t-shirts. Louis kept making jokes about needing a flashlight just to get around. His eyes almost popped out when he saw how much Harry had spent on four shirts. They kept on wondering around and Louis relented and let Harry buy him a snapback from the Lids store. The mall had started to fill up by the time they had made it to the food court. They ordered two burgers and shared a large fries between them. They made small talk and Louis did everything in his power to make Harry laugh. 

After they finished Louis dragged Harry into Hot Topic, insisting that it was payback for the Hollister incident. He found a shirt for himself. 

Harry wondered off to go check out some Supernatural t-shirt on display. 

Louis kept browsing and was startled when Harry wrapped his arm around him.

“Why are you looking at tongue rings?” he asked.

“Because I have one.”

Harry spun Louis around and eyeballed him.

“Since when?”

“Since my mom told me I couldn’t and Zayn and I decided against it.”

Harry smirked at him.

Louis paid for the shirt and let Harry drag him to another store.

After bouncing back and forth between stores Louis finally managed to get Harry to sit down on a bench. They shared a giant cookie and when Louis wasn’t looking Harry snapped a picture of the two of them. 

“So does this count as a date?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’d like it to be.”

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis on the cheek. “Good.”

The last place they went was Macey’s, Harry wanted a new cologne. He let Louis pick it out and by the time they paid for it they were covered in twenty different scents. 

***

It was dark by the time Louis had dropped Harry off at his house. The lights were off and Louis walked him to the front step. 

“Thanks for today I really needed it.” Harry slid his hand down Louis’ arm and laced their fingers.

“Anytime.”   
Harry began to lean in for a kiss, when the lock to the door clicked. He dropped Louis hand and took a step back. The door opened revealing an older gentleman in his mid-forties. His dark hair was the same color as Harry’s curls. His eyes matched his sons but where Harry’s held warmth and happiness, his held a cold stare that chilled Louis’ bones. 

“Hello sir,” Louis said, he extended his hand.

The older man grasped his hand and squeezed hard. Louis squeezed just as hard back. No way was he letting this judgmental asshole try and belittle him. No way would he give this man any satisfaction. He wasn’t Harry, he also wasn’t the type to relent and give in. Louis was taught to stand his ground. He’d never bowed to bullies. And that’s all thus man was, a bully.

“Good evening.” He looked to Harry. “Dinners on the table.” And with that he turned around and left.

Louis heard the exhale of breath Harry must have been holding. He turned to him and rubbed his shoulder. “Call me if you need to.”

Harry nodded. 

***

Louis was laying on his bed on the verge of sleep when his bedroom door busted open and a frantic looking Demi was standing in the doorway.

“And why haven’t you been answering your phone?”

“It was off?”

“Whatever I need you or your sister. Preferably your sister.”

Louis glanced down at the overnight bag in her hand. That’s when it clicked.

“It’s Saturday. Your dates tonight.”

“Now he remembers.” 

Louis stuck his head out the bedroom door and hollered for his oldest sister. 

“What do you want?” Samantha asked as she stomped into his room. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a sock bun. She looked like a ballerina.

“Not me.” He pointed to Demi.

A smile crossed Sam’s face and she grabbed Demi by the hand dragging her out of the room. Louis followed, he plopped down on Sam’s zebra printed bed and watched as his sister shoved Demi into the chair at her vanity mirror.

“So? Who’s the lucky guy?” Sam asked as she started to prod at Demi’s locks.

“Some meathead jock.” Louis answered.

“I was asking Demi.” She shoved a curling iron at his reflection.

“No, he’s right. He’s a jock named Jonah. Been asking for ages and I figured what the hell.”

Louis tuned out the rest of their conversation as he scrolled through his facebook feed. He rolled his eyes at some of the stupidity he came across. This was why he hated social media websites. People irritated him to no end. It’s why he had disliked Harry and his group of friends so much. They fell into that click of annoying preppy kids. He still couldn’t believe that he was falling for Harry, falling hard. It scared him a bit. He’d only ever had the one love, or what he thought was love. It tore him up when it was over. That was a dark time for him and he never wanted to go back.   
That’s what scared him so much with Harry. He didn’t want to like him. He didn’t want his heart to jump out of his chest when he walked into a room. Or to feel complete every time their lips met or their hands clasped. That wasn’t what he wanted, and yet now he wanted nothing more than to be with the boy.

He wasn’t too sure if they could even work out. Their friends were totally different. Harry spent a hundred and twenty dollars on four t-shirts, while Louis spent that much on food at the grocery store. Harry spent his evenings doing whatever the hell he wanted, while Louis took every shift he could at the coffee house. They came from two different households. Louis came from an accepting and loving mother and Harry from a cold and bitter father. But even if he wanted to deny it there was something more between the two of them, something that was bigger than their friends and parents. There was acceptance and friendship and an understanding that he didn’t have with Zayn and Niall. It was the beginning of a relationship or what he imagined as the beginning of a relationship. It made him want to listen to sappy love songs and watch romantic comedies and cuddle. Things that he used to laugh at Zayn and Niall for doing. He was falling for the boy and that was exciting and terrifying but Louis felt like he could handle it. Like he was completely ready for it.

He looked up to see Demi sashaying into a little black sequenced dress. Her hair was bradded to the side and her bangs fell just above her right eye. Her eyes had a thick line of liquid eyeliner and a slight shimmer that matched her skin tone. Her lips were a deep red that brought out the fullness of her lips. She topped it off with black stiletto ankle boots and a cropped half sleeved leather jacket. She looked hot if Louis was honest.

“Damn girl where the hell have you been hiding that outfit?” Louis asked as he sat up on the bed.

“It’s mine,” Sam said as she fixed Demi’s hair.

“The hell it is,” Louis said with raised brows.

“Oh, chill the fuck out big brother it’s just a dress. Besides I’ve been in worse.” Demi defended.

“Why are you not my friend again?” Sam asked wrapping a slender arm around Demi.

“Because you’re too young for me.” She pinched Sam’s cheek. “But from now on I am so coming to you for fashion crises. You are a genius.”

“So, where’s he taking you again?” Louis asked.

“Some restaurant in town.”

The doorbell rang. 

“That would be him.” Demi grabbed the clutch Sam let her borrow. “How do I look?” 

“Perfect.”

Louis ran to get the door.

“Jonah,” he greeted to the burly looking boy.

“Lewis? Right?” the boy said.

“Louis. She’ll be right down.”

The boy’s face lit up when Demi stepped over the threshold.

“I want you home by midnight young lady,” Louis said in a mock parental tone.

Demi flipped him off with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Jonah’s arm as they walked to his car.

“Well, you did good sister.” Louis said throwing his arm around Sam’s shoulders.

“Thanks bro. Now let’s order some pizza I’m freaking starving.”

He laughed and closed the door before following Sam into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat at his lunch table, the mark on his neck still throbbed from Louis’ mouth. He could see him sitting with Demi and Zayn across the cafeteria. His smile was bright and Harry could just barely see the slight silver in his mouth. He’d felt it against his skin earlier but he hadn’t actually seen it. His attention was a little preoccupied at that moment. 

“Dude where the hell is your head at?” Liam’s voice broke through Harry’s, Louis barrier.

“Huh?”

Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Jason just said he was throwing a party in a few weeks for his birthday. I asked if you wanted to go to it.”

“Yeah sure of course,” Harry said.

Liam gave him a curious look. 

Harry glanced back at Louis before turning to Liam again. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Liam’s voice was low.

“What?” Harry asked panicked.

“That’s who you’ve been so caught up in? Louis Tomlinson? I thought you hated him?”

“I don’t hate him.”

“Obviously. You’ve been staring at him like he’s a piece of meat for the last twenty minutes.”

“I have not.” Harry sounded like a teenage girl even to his own ears. 

Liam reached over and pulled the collar of Harry’s shirt down revealing the hickey on his neck. “Oh you are so busted, are you two dating?”

Harry yanked his shirt back up. “It’s none of your damn business.” 

“That would be a yes. You sneaky twat.” 

*** 

“Ugh, that’s disgusting,” Harry complained as Louis took a swig of orange juice straight from the container. 

“What?” Louis smirked as he swallowed and caped the bottle.

“Drinking strait out of the jug, it’s gross. No one want’s to drink your backwash.”

“I don’t backwash.”

Harry laughed. “Sure you don’t.”

Louis grunted and walked into the living room, plopped down on the sofa and propped his feet up. One hand scratched at his stomach while the other grasped the remote as he flipped through the channels. 

Harry sat down next to him. He laid his head on the side of Louis’ chest, so that his body was tucked under Louis’ arm when he moved it. His hand replaced Louis’ and he began to scratch lightly at the fabric.

“So, Liam kind of knows about us.” Harry started. He wasn’t sure how Louis would take it. “He saw me watching you at lunch today.”

“And I thought I was the one with the staring problem.” 

“Well there was that and the fact that he pulled my collar and saw the lovely marks you left on me.” Harry looked up at Louis. “He also asked if we were dating.”

“I should be more careful with that shouldn’t I?”

Harry nodded. “Ya think?” 

It was a second before Harry realized that Louis never mentioned anything about the dating question. 

Louis grasped Harry’s chin and tilted it up. He leaned down. “Don’t sass me boy.” Then he attached their lips. 

His mouth still tasted like orange juice as Harry licked into it. He kissed Louis deeply before he had the courage to ask the question he’d been thinking.

“Are you okay with that though?” he said when they broke for air.

“Care about what? Liam?”

Harry nodded.

“I don’t care if you don’t?”

“I don’t.” And with that Harry tossed a leg over Louis’ waist successfully straddling his him and reattached their lips.

Louis’ hands went straight for Harry’s hips. Harry’s went straight to Louis’ hair. He tugged a bit earning himself a squeeze and a moan. Harry moved his lips to Louis’ neck and executed his revenge for the love bites. He could feel Louis’ hands move up the inside of his shirt. Gooseflesh rose as his fingers trailed further up his sides. 

Louis let out a whine as Harry grinded down on the growing bulge underneath him. Louis’ nails dug into the skin of Harry’s lower back, causing him to gasp and bounce up.

“Oh my fucking God.” 

A girl’s voice broke the two of them out of their little love bubble.

Louis looked around Harry, his eyes widened and his jaw worked like he was trying to say something. His lips were wet, swollen, and his hair was trashed.

“D-Demi. Niall. What are you doing here?”

“Ruining a pretty hot moment by the looks of it.” She gestured to Louis’ messed up fringe and Harry’s disheveled shirt.

Harry went to move off of Louis lap but Lou stopped him, glancing down at his still hard crotch. A silent indication for Harry to stay put.

“What the hell is going on here?” Niall asked.

“It’s called making out Ni.”

“Yeah I got that fucker. I meant what the hell is going on between the two of you.”

“Would you believe me if I said he fell?”

Harry stifled a laugh. 

“Yeah right asshole.” Demi chimed in, crossing her arms. “Spill.” 

***

“So you just decided what the hell, let’s date?” Demi asked as she took a bite of pizza. 

They were all on the floor in a circle, pizza box in the middle and two 2-liters of Pepsi.

“Yeah pretty much. Like it wasn’t something either one of us was looking for it just happened.” Harry tossed his crust into the box.

“You not going to eat that?” Niall asked. 

Harry shook his head.

“Look I’m not sure if this thing is going to last but, Lou, you look happy and for that, I’m happy. The only thing I have to say is; when are you going to tell Zayn? Because you can’t expect Niall to keep it from him.”

“I hadn’t really thought about that yet. We just made it official.”

“Yeah, well you need to.”

Harry reached out and grasped Louis’ hand and squeezed. The look on his face was less than happy. He looked a little worried and scared. Zayn must really not like him. 

“On a different note, Dem how did the date go?”

That launched her into a play by play that was almost too good to be true. Harry put his head in Louis’ lap as he carded his hand through Harry’s curls. He interjected appropriate comments at the right times and he felt a part of their little group.

“He was so sweet. It was kinda embarrassing at times. Like he would go over the top.” She said with a huff. “I’m not sure how I feel about that though.”

“God forbid a guy treat you right,” Louis said sarcastically.

“Oh, shut up like you’re one to talk.”

“Hey!” Harry said sitting up. “I’m perfectly sweet to him.”

“Yes you are. Now lay back down.” Louis grabbed Harry’s head and pulled him back down to his lap.

Harry grumbled something and but went back to his position. 

Come nine o’clock Louis kicked Demi and Niall out. He fell onto the bed next to a half asleep Harry. He twined their fingers and Harry smiles.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep love,” Louis says.

“That’s because I am you dolt.”

Louis laughs and cuddles in next to Harry’s warmth. 

They stay like that until Harry reluctantly sits up. Louis, who’s passed out, falls back onto the pillow. Harry bends down and brushes his lips over his forehead. 

“Goodnight Lou,” he whispered. 

It takes him a good thirty minutes before he was pulling up into his driveway. Brent’s, Lexus was pulled haphazardly up to the house, instead of in the garage like Brent normally parked. That’s not right Harry thought. He parked behind the Lexus and hurried out of his vehicle. The front door was slightly ajar and Harry pressed it open farther and took a cautious step into the house. 

The lamp on the table was knocked to the floor, bulb busted and shade lying in a heap. His father’s suit jacket was rumpled on the floor as well. Harry called for his father but received no answer. An empty bottle of scotch sat on the kitchen table. He stopped to see another bottle broken in the sink. He clambered up the stairs opening doors and looking inside in hopes of finding Brent. He paused his search when the carpet squished under his high tops. He glanced down and saw that water covered the whole outside of Harry’s bathroom. He could hear the faint downfall of the water faucet. He opened the door to find his father laid out on the tiled floor. His belt was unbuttoned along with his pants. His white dress shirt was untucked and soaked straight through, his thinning wet hair fell on his forehead. 

Harry rushed to turn the water off and unplug the stopper. He bent down and slapped at his father’s cheeks with his still soaked hand. He grunted but made no sign of being awake. Harry bent down and tried to move him himself, but there was no way Brent was dead weight. So he did the one thing he’d been doing since he had learned his phone number when they were seven. He called Liam.

Liam arrived a few minutes later and joined Harry upstairs.

“Holy shit. What the hell man?” he said as he stopped at the door sneakers sinking in the sodden floor.

“I don’t know. I just came home and found him like this. Li he won’t wake up, I need you to help me move him.” Harry’s voice was calm but he knew Liam could tell the slight panic in it. He hadn’t ever come home to his father like this. Piss ass drunk, yes all the time, passed out, sure at least once a month. But never like this, never incoherent and unmovable.

“Yeah. You grab his shoulders I’ll get his feet?” Liam said walking over to Brent’s legs.

Harry nodded at him and grasped Brent under the armpits. They carried him to his room where they tossed him on to the bed. They went to leave when Brent’s hand shot out and grabbed Harry’s upper arm.

“You were with him weren’t you? That boy.” Brent said in a hushed disgusted voice.

Harry made to pull his arm back but Brent’s grip only tightened, he could feel the loss of circulation in his arm. He felt Liam pull Brent’s hand away with a bit of force, and the older man fell back into the mattress and soon snores filled the room. The boys glanced at each other as a silent understanding passed through them. 

Liam led him out of the room and back into the bathroom where he began to grab loads of towels and tossed them on to the floor. Harry pulled a shop vacuum from the hallway closet, where he began to attempt to pull up the settling water from the carpet before mildew could set in. He had to make several trips into the bathroom to dump the gathered water as Liam rung out soaking wet towels next to him. They worked in silence and Harry was slightly thankful for that. He really didn’t feel like talking about his dad right now. 

When they had finished he curled up on the couch next to Liam as they watched Supernatural on Netflix. He fell asleep in Liam’s lap as silent tears filled his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He didn’t understand why Brent insisted on drinking his life away, why he couldn’t just accept Harry for who he was? He didn’t know why he blamed Harry for his mother’s leaving. The shallow bruises still ached at times and even the ones that had disappeared altogether still held the shadow of pain. These were the questions that plagued his dreams and thoughts on a daily basses. The only time he got a break from it was when he was with Louis and that was the truth.

Louis was that little burst of sunshine that came in the form of piercings, tattoos, the smell of cigarettes and vanilla and sassiness. He was everything that Harry was searching for before he even knew it himself. There was just something about the boy that drove Harry crazy in the best way. He made him feel things that he thought were long gone the moment his mom left. That scared Harry but surprisingly he knew that he could handle it. People like Louis came into your life for a reason and Harry was figuring out what that reason was, slowly but surely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm uploading this before i got to work and i hope you all like it :) let me know what ya'll think. i love seeing the comments and kudos they make my day :) love you to bits! thanks for reading this!!

Louis sat at his desk pouring over the neglected English project he and Harry had completely forgotten somewhere between the kisses and grinding. He hadn’t spent much time with him lately. He didn’t want to be one of those always together never apart boyfriends. He had a life and friends before Harry and nothing was going to change that. 

He was still trying to figure out how to tell Zayn. The boy was a stickler for not changing his mind. When he made up his mind that was it no going back. Louis knew from experience, it took a lot for him to change his mind. His opinion of Harry was still the same, according to him Harry was still a spoiled brat and had nothing to offer to the world. 

Louis sometime felt bad because he used to think the same as Zayn and it wasn’t fair. But his friendship with Zayn was important to him and if he didn’t tell him then it could destroy it. Zayn was all about loyalty and for Louis to hide this from him for much longer could have irreversible affects.

“What the hell is been up with you lately?”

Louis turned to see Sam standing in his doorway her arms crossed and chop sticks sticking out from her sloppy pony tail. 

“What do you mean?” he asked quirking an eyebrow.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before sitting own on his bed. “I mean, you’ve been distant, you seem to be so focused on something that you didn’t even remember Demi’s date.” Louis’s phone buzzed with a message. “And that thing goes off twice as much as it used to. I don’t see Zayn here anymore. You spend so much time with that Harvey kid from school-“

“Harry, his name is Harry.” Louis said annoyed.

“Whatever. I just want ti know what the hell is wrong with you lately.” Her voice dropped a bit. “If you and Harry are a thing then that’s fine, awesome really. Just don’t forget that there are other people who want to see you too.”

“What brought all of this on?” Louis asked grasping her hand in his.

“Zayn text me. Asked if you were upset with him or something.”

Louis nodded. He hadn’t realized he had been alienating his best friend. Sure he was worried that Zayn wouldn’t approve of his relationship but Louis hadn’t seen just how far he was pushing him away.

“You haven’t told Zayn about Harry have you?” she asked searching his face.

He shook his head. 

“You need to tell him. Soon.”

She got up and left the room. 

Louis sat in his spiny chair looking at the door frame. He reached for the phone, a text from Harry was still waiting to be read on his screen. He leaned his head back against his chair. He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to text him back but he knew what he needed to do. So he bypassed the message from Harry and clicked Zayn’s icon. He typed out a quick message.  
Meet me at our place??

He sat on the marry-go-round a cigarette in his hand and Harry’s hoodie wrapped around his shoulders. The wind blew around him and he huddled around himself. He’d been there for twenty minutes already, it only took five walking from Zayn’s.

He was about ready to get up and go home when a hooded figure started in his direction. The cherry from his cigarette glowed in the darkness. Louis knew exactly who it was. He’d know that stance anywhere.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Louis said.

Zayn shrugged. “I wasn’t. Didn’t think I wanted to know what I did to piss you off.”

“You didn’t piss me off.” Louis hung his head. “I was me that was keeping something from you.” 

“What?”

Louis looked up at Zayn. His brows were pinched and he looked like he’d just dropped his last scoop of ice cream.

“I’ve been seeing-“ he was cut off by the sound of Zayn’s phone vibrating.

“Hello?” Zayn asked giving Louis an apologetic look.

Louis waited as Zayn spoke into the phone with a kind of urgent annoyance. He nodded his head a few times before hanging up.

“Look I gotta go. Just stop acting so fucking weird. I’ll hit you up later.” He turned around on the heel of his foot and took off in the direction he had come from.  
Well shit, Louis thought as he kicked at clumps of dirt. That was not exactly how he wanted to tell Zayn. 

*** 

 

Weeks had passed since Louis had attempted to tell Zayn. He wasn’t sure why he still hadn’t told him though. He had had plenty of chances. Every time they hung out at Louis’, the two times they  
had to stay after for detention. It seemed that the longer he kept it from him the more time he ended up spending with Zayn. Niall was barely on speaking terms with him and Louis knew it wasn’t fair to the boy. He had even cornered Louis one day after school.

“You need to tell him. He can sense I’m hiding something and I am fucking sick of it. Sick of it Louis.” Niall slammed his hand on the locker behind Louis’ head. 

“I’m sorry! I will, I promise.”

Niall shook his head. “I’ll believe it when I see it.” He walked away after that.

Louis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“You know he’s right.” Demi came to stand by him. “Zayn is your best friend, your brother. You can’t keep this from him any longer. Because if you do then you are a bigger idiot than I thought. 

You’re not only going to lose Zayn, but you will use Niall as well. Then you will be royally fucked.”

“I know.”

 

“So this is where you and Zayn disappear to.” Harry said twirling around the pole of the swing set.

Louis laughed as he took another hit from his blunt. “Yes, now stop doing that unless you’re going to do a strip tease.”

Harry raised a brow as he reached behind him grabbing the pole and sliding down. The muscles in his thighs tightening in his too tight pants, his t-shirt slid up revealing a perfect V. Louis stuck  
the blunt back into his mouth as he walked over and grabbed Harry by the collar. He removed the blunt and pressed a kiss into Harry’s mouth. He hopped up and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist as Louis braced him against the pole. Their breaths mingled and their skin pebbled with perspiration. Harry bit at Louis’ neck. 

“You can’t be doing that love,” Louis whispered. 

“Not my fault you get turned on by the slightest things.”

“That wasn’t a slight thing, and yes it is your fault.”

Harry chuckled deeply and bent to kiss up Louis’ neck.

“What the fuck.”

Louis froze as the familiar voice filled his ears. No, not now. Not like this. Please don’t be him. But Louis knew it was futile. He’d know that voice anywhere. He was accustomed to it, just like the way the boy walked and laughed. They were so familiar to Louis. He dropped his hold on Harry and swallowed.

“Zayn.”

Zayn stood with his skateboard in one hand and his hoodie in the other. His mouth was open and his brows were knitted together. He lifted the hand holding his hoodie and pointed back and forth between the two boys.

‘Wh-what?” he whispered. “Did I miss something?”

Louis blinked a few times. 

“Zayn.” Louis said again, taking a step forward. “I wanted to tell you earlier but-“

“But what it skipped your mind? You forgot to mention you’re fucking Harry Styles? C’mon bro you can come up with something better.” 

“Louis, I think I should go. You need to work this out with Zayn,” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded but didn’t remove his eyes from Zayn.

“Zayn,” Harry said as way of goodbye.

“Harry.”

Louis stood there for a few minutes longer as Harry disappeared. 

“Well?” Zayn asked

“I tried to tell you,” Louis began.

Zayn shook his head. “No you didn’t because if you had tried then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” 

Louis closed his mouth.

“Exactly, you have nothing to fucking say.”

Louis felt the tears burn the back of his throat. 

“You know what just fuck it. Call me when you can give me and explanation.”

He turned and left Louis there. Above, the sky turned dark and lightning struck, highlighting the feelings Louis was going through. Rain began to fall and Louis wanted nothing more but to  
disappear at that point in time.

***

One month. One month had gone by and Zayn still hadn’t talked to Louis. Not that Louis was making much of an effort to try and communicate. Niall had only lasted a week before he started talking to Louis. It wasn’t that he didn’t care because he did. He cared more than anything, he just wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say just yet. 

His mind was focused on the party that was about to start. Samantha was turning seventeen and he and his mom had pulled all the money they had to rent out the rec center for her birthday bash. Pink and black zebra print balloons filled the giant ball room and a giant banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM! in bright pink letters. Family and friends were already arriving and Harry was  
putting the finishing touches on Sam’s cake. 

Demi was in charge of taking Sam and her best friend Jade out shopping while Jay and Louis got everything set up. Louis looked over at the stage to see a familiar dark head messing with a bunch of cd’s and a Mac Laptop. He decided to chance it and walked up to the boy.

“Hey Zayn.”

“Hey Lou.”

Louis smiled at the nickname.

“I take it mom called you.”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah and I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Been to the last thirteen, didn’t think I should start now.”

Louis nodded brfore he glanced at the t-shirt Zayn was wearing. Green letters stood out against a deep purple.

“I can’t believe you still have that damn Dj Malik t-shirt.”

Zayn smiled. “It took Sam and me three hours to make this t-shirt for her fourteenth. No way was I about to throw it away.”

“Good she will be happy to see it.”

He left to go help put the finishing touches on the decorations as Demi text him that they were on their way. He looked around and saw all his sister’s friends and family suddenly hit with the realization that his little sister was growing up. Five minutes later Demi, Jade and Sam walked in all wearing new stylish clothes. Jay ran up to her daughter and hugged her.

“Oh my goodness! You look so pretty! Happy birthday baby girl!” she turned to Jade and Demi. “You two look amazing as well! Thank you so much Dem for this.”

“No problem Mama T.”

Everyone sat down and began to seat and dance around to the music that Zayn supplied. Niall showed up a little bit later and helped Zayn out. Harry and Louis ran around and acted as if they had been huffing paint all day. The energy of the place was tangible and the smile on Sam’s face was like no other. She seemed to be having the most amazing time of her life. 

A few hours passed and before Zayn tapped on the mike in his hand. 

“Hey how’s everybody tonight?” he was met with a round of ‘goods’. “So as some of you may or may not know I’m not just the most awesome Dj even but, Sam’s brothers best friend!”

Louis glanced over at Zayn. 

“Which means that I have been to many of Sam’s birthdays. I also have been around to see her many, many fazes of obsessions. One in particular was when she was when she was eight and her favorite singer was Fergie and she would sing this song everywhere!”

Louis looked to his sister as a deep red set into her cheeks. She turned and shot her brows up at Louis just as the words “Oh Snap!” filled the room. She began to dance her way to Louis as the crowed clapped and laughed as they began to dance to London Bridge. Louis danced his way to his sister as they sang the song together. It had been his fault after all that she had been obsessed with this song. His sister laughed as her friends began to crowed her yelling the lyrics at the top of their lungs. 

Louis went back to Harry and dirty danced on him while he sang the song. He could feel his breath against his neck every time he laughed or lout out a breath. He turned around as the song continued and braced his back up against Harry’s stomach.

“Back to back drop it down real low,” Louis sang as he slid his body down Harry’s stomach. 

Harry grunted as Louis passed over the growing bulge in his jeans.

“Pay backs a birch.” Louis whispered as the ends of the song filled the room.

“You are so going to regret that.”

Harry made to grab Louis hand but he jerked it away in a teasing manner.

“Not until the party’s over.” Louis winked.

 

The party last for a few more hours well into the morning and Harry and Louis passed out in the back of Harry’s Range Rover. Bodies tangled up in an uncomfortable position. Zayn didn’t talk to Louis the rest of the night and Louis was slowly thinking that it had been too long and that all though he was falling madly in love with Harry, there was still no one like his best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moring lovelies!! well morning for those on the united states side :) soo here's another chapter. sorry it took me so long had a bit of writers block. so if anyone has any ideas just lemme know. i'll put my tumblr up so you can message me or something! can some one tell me how to link it to this page i don't know how lol! anywhoo i hope this is a desent chapter since the last one sucked!! thanks for taking a chance on this you guys are fucking awesome!!!! :)

Demi sat in Louis’ spiny chair as she talked animatedly about her date from the night before. Apparently, Jonah had taken her on some moonlit stroll in the town square. Louis was beginning to think that the boy was too good to be true. He just didn’t seem like the type to have enough brains to do something so thoughtful. Louis was probably just jealous, after all he and Harry hadn’t been on any dates since the one to the mall. Maybe he’d take Harry out on a moonlit stroll somewhere.

“So have you talked to him?” Demi asked.

“Talked to who?” Louis feigned innocence. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

“Zayn, you fucktard.”

Louis shook his head. “You should really stop using such foul language.” Louis said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Stop deflecting. I’m serious. It’s been almost two months and you haven’t talked. You both need to get over your selves and man the fuck up and talk to each other.   
Seriously you’re worse than two teenage girls.”

“I did try to talk to him. At Sam’s party.” Louis defended.

“Well you didn’t try hard enough.” She stood up and fixed her shirt. “Look all I’m saying is you need to talk to him. Don’t throw away your friendship for a relationship that might not even last. He was here before and he will be here after. Just remember that okay love.”

She kissed him goodbye just as Harry entered his room.

“Hey Demi,” he said.

“Hey Haz. Think you can talk some sense into your boy over there?” She left leaving a very confused looking Harry behind.

“What’s she talking about?” Harry asked, plopping down onto Louis’ bed.

“I don’t know. You wanna go on a date this weekend?”

***

Louis pulled up in front of Harry’s house. It was six forty five and his reservations were for seven thirty. Wine and dine that was what Louis was planning to do. He’d never done it before, but there was a first for everything.

He looked down at the navy blue sweater with the white cuffs. The sleeves were pushed up his forearm, revealing only a few of his tattoos. He’d taken out his tongue ring and traded his usual holy skinny jeans for his solid black ones. His signature Vans were the only thing that were still relatively normal on his being. His hair was styled to perfection. No thanks to his sister. 

Then there was Zayn. Louis had texted him but the dark haired boy hadn’t replied. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that. It wasn’t like them to go this long without talking. Demi was right he needed to do something and soon or he might lose the boy forever. 

One last glance in the mirror and Louis was hopping out and walking to the front door. He felt a little corny with the single red rose clutched in his left hand. Hey, wine and dine that was the goal right, go big or go home. He knocked on the door twice, too intimidated to ring the doorbell. He’d made that mistake one time already, and was rewarded with a very loud and daunting chime. His heart felt like it was going to bust out of his chest. It was strange. It wasn’t like they hadn’t spent umpteen amounts of time together. Why was he feeling so out of his element? They had made it through the first date, meeting the parents, and being caught making out in Louis’ living room. This should be a piece of cake. 

The cool air made goose bumps rise on his exposed skin. Christmas was in the air and Louis shivered a bit. Be it from nerves or the actual weather Louis wasn’t sure. He was saved from his analyzing, when the door opened revealing Harry. He was clad in a grey blazer and white t-shirt. Black skinny jeans that matched Louis’ and a pair of white Convers on his feet. The curls on his head swept to the left.

Louis smiled and held out the rose. 

“You look dapper,” he commented. 

Harry chuckled and took the rose from him putting it to his nose. “Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

They walked back to Louis’ car and fell in a comfortable silence. 

 

“So where’s your dad?” Louis asked as the waitress handed them each a menu. He taken them to some Italian restaurant called Brio. He’d only ever been there once but it was delicious and the perfect setting to wine and dine.

“Conference. Won’t be home till Monday.” Harry smiled at the waitress thanking her.

“Really.”

“Yeah, maybe when we are done here you might wanna go back there. You know watch a movie, do a puzzle.”

“Puzzle definitely.”

Harry chuckled at him but the look in his eyes said that he was not in to doing a puzzle at all tonight. He licked his lips and looked Louis up and down. 

“Right. Puzzle it is.”

They kept up easy banter throughout dinner. Harry occasionally stealing pasta from Louis’ plate when he wasn’t looking.

“Quit steeling my food you whore!” Louis said as Harry stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork.

“What it’s good,” Harry shrugged. “And did you just call me a whore?”

“Yes I did and what are you gonna do about it.”

“Careful love those are fighting words.”

Louis smirked but the look was back in Harry’s eyes.

The rest of dinner went better than Louis could have imagined. There were jokes and flirting over a shared piece of chocolate cake. Harry didn’t even notice when the waitress hit on him and not so discreetly handed him her number. His focus entirely on Louis. They finished up with desert and Louis sent Harry to wait for him at the front doors while he paid. 

He stepped up to the counter where the blond was standing in front of a computer. She smiled at him, her teeth too white and a shade of lip stick that would make any cover girl cringe. He smiled his best fake smile, deciding that he might have a bit of fun with the girl if only for the hell of it. Plus Harry might not have noticed her out right flirting but he sure as hell did and he wasn’t about to let that slip by.

“Hi, are you ready to pay?” the girl asked voice overtly friendly. 

“Yeah I am.” Louis said matching the girls tone. He handed over his debit card. “So, I saw the way you looked at my boy earlier.” He made enfaces on the boy part. “Seemed like you fancied him a   
bit.”

The girl nodded. “Yeah, he’s hot. I’d like to get my fingers all through those curls.”

_Okay bitch_ Louis thought. “Yeah I saw you slip your number under his plate.” He held up the piece of paper he’s nicked from the table. “Just thought I’d return it considering he’s taken.”

The girl looked taken aback a bit. He slid the paper over to her.

“I didn’t want you to get your hopes up or something.”

The girl nodded and handed Louis back his card. “That’s one lucky girl.”

Louis smiled. “He’s not into girls love, but uh yeah I am pretty damn lucky.” He winked at the girl before heading to the front doors.

“Hey babe.” He said wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Hey boo.” Harry kissed his forehead. 

Louis looked back at the waitress one last time. Her expression was still in shock as she watched the two. Louis chuckled to himself.

“Was it just me or was our waitress really friendly?” Harry commented as they walked out of the restaurant.

“Didn’t notice.” Louis said placing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

 

They pulled up to Harry’s house. The playful banter and easiness momentarily forgotten as Louis realized what exactly they might be getting into tonight. Harry held the door open for him as they walked inside. The house was empty and still just as cold as he remembered. Except now he knew what happened behind these doors. The thought made his stomach turn and a sudden anger filled his bones. Even though now a days Harry had less bruises, Louis still saw the flinch in his boy’s eyes. 

“So how about that puzzle?” Harry asked, handing Louis a glass of wine. 

Louis laughed and took a sip of his drink. “I was thinking we do something else with our time. Something a bit more physical.

“What like Twister?” Harry smiles.

Louis rolls his eyes and surges forward grabbing Harry by the back of the neck. Their lips crash into each other like waves against rocks. It rough and wet, filled with the want and the need that had been surging through Louis since, let’s face it, the day he caught Harry in the bathroom going down on that boy. Louis bites at Harry’s lips and pushes him back against the counter.   
“You think you’re cheeky don’t you?” Louis growled against Harry’s mouth.

“Yeah I do actually.” Harry’s retort was mouthed around Louis’ neck.

“Shut up you twat.” Louis chuckled.

“Make me.”

Louis took that as a challenge. He slotted his knee in between Harry’s thighs and rubbed at the growing bulge there. 

“Hmmm you have such pretty pink lips you know that?” Louis lowers his voice and rubs absently at Harry’s swollen bottom lips. “So, full and soft.” He pushed his thumb lightly inside Harry’s mouth. “Warm too. So, warm. You know what would make them even prettier?” 

Harry shook his head, eyes blown and body slightly shaking with want.

“If they were around my cock.”

Harry’s body physically shivers and Louis loves that he can make him feel like this.

“Do you want my cock?” Louis asked.

Harry let out a whimper and shook his head violently. 

“Then kneel.” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded and dropped straight to his knees, his hand instantly going to Louis’ pants.

“No. Wait. Watch. Don’t touch.” Louis said softly. 

Harry glanced up at him licked his lips and then focused back on Louis’ dick. He made a show of placing his hands behind his back.

“Good boy.” Louis praised.

Harry smiled but kept his focus as Louis moved his hand over his hardening cock. Louis took his time. Rubbing his hand back and forth over his zipper, letting a moan slip out up mouth at the friction he so defiantly needed. His head lolled back as he drug the zipper down and palmed himself through his slightly damp boxer briefs. He pushed the band down so that his dick sprang free and he heard the almost inaudible gasp escape Harry’s mouth. Louis glanced down at Harry. His eyes were big and his lip was caught between his teeth.

“You want it?” Louis asked, voice gruff.

Harry nodded again.

“Say it.”

“I want it.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Hoover it.”

With that Harry lunged forward wrapping his pink lips around Louis’ dick. His hands wrapped around Louis’ ass, fingers digging into the skin there. His mouth was warm and wet and perfect just like Louis imagined it would be. His mouth glided over Louis like it was made for it.

“Such a good little cocksucker.” Louis purred.

Harry made an approved noise that vibrated against him. Louis wrapped his fingers into Harry’s curls tightening when he felt the heat buildup in his abdomen. His body began to throb and shake as his heart beat sped up, his breath coming in pants and Harry’s mouth moved faster over Louis.

“I-I gah.” His body lurched a bit as he came down Harry’s throat. 

Harry pulled off as Louis lost the ability to stand and slumped to the floor. He licked his lips and chuckled a bit when Louis’ head rested on his shoulder.

“You okay love?”

Louis held up a finger and grunted.

“I think I just had an out of body experience.” Louis said once he was able to catch his breath.

“Okay I thought I was good but-“he was suddenly cut off by Louis’ mouth attached to his own.

“You my dear are fucking fantastic. I wasn’t kidding you are a good little cock sucker.”

Harry grinned and reattached his lips to Louis’.

“Can I return the favor?” Louis asked gesturing to Harry’s crotch.

“Yeah about that. Kinda already took care of that.”

Louis chuckled as he tackled Harry against the cold tile.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Louis whispered against Harry’s chest.

Harry was silent for a moment. 

“What do you mean you think?”

Louis shoved his chest and sat up trying to keep the smile off his face.

“You’re such a fuck head. I’m being serious.”

Harry sat up and grabbed Louis’ face.

“I am falling in love with you,” he said.

Louis leaned in and slowly kissed Harry. Lips all tended and sweet. Yeah he’s defiantly falling in love with this curly haired boy.

They sat on the floor eating out of a tub of ice cream debating whether or not Tony Stark was the better billionaire or if Bruce Wayne was.

“I don’t give a shit who had both parents. Tony Stark told the whole world he was Ironman and told Mandarin where he lived. If that’s not badass I don’t know what is.” Louis was saying.

There was a sharp noise that caught Louis’ attention. He looked around before he found his phone lying next to his shoes on the floor. He picked it up and saw Demi’s face pop up on his screen. 

He clicked the answer button.

“Hey Dem what’s up?” he said as Harry tickled his side.

“Where are you?” her voice was strained.

“At Harry’s. Why what’s up?”

“You need to get to the hospital.”

“Why? What happened? Are you okay?”

She took a deep breath and Louis could hear the waver in it. “It’s Zayn. Can you just get down here?”

“Yeah. I’m on my way.”

Louis and Harry scrambled up slipping on shoes and jackets. Ice cream tub forgotten on the floor. Louis’ heart was beating rapidly in his chest again, this time for a whole different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so my tumblr is brittanybadillo.tumblr.com/ i hope it takes you there!! haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies, this past week has been slightly hard for me. First i had my birthday! and two days ago my dog Lottie (no she's not named after Louis' sister) died. it has been really sad around here especially since we are still in the process of giving her puppies away. also i've had a serious case of writers block. with school and work i'm just not finding the balance to get inspired. but with that being said i did manage to get a bit of something written, it's kinda boring but it's something that leads into a bigger part! so hope everyone likes it and hope everyone has a great weekend!! :)

They ran through the emergency room doors, hands clasped together tight. Louis swallowed, tears stinging his eyeballs. A million thoughts ran through his mind, none of them good. Though some were worse than others, but all were tragic. He stopped at the front desk. A nice looking nurse blinked up at him.

“What can I do for you loves?” she asked.

“Our friend Zayn Malik was brought in a little while ago.”

“Louis! Harry!” Demi’s voice came from behind them.

Louis turned on his heel coming face to face with a tear streaked Demi. She ran into his open arms. She buried her face in his neck, tears falling down to his neck. He rubbed at her back before pulling her away and staring into his eyes. 

“Where is he? What happened?” Louis asked his voice breaking just slightly. 

She wipes at her face mascara running and eyeliner smudged all over her eyes. “Niall told him not to do it. That it was stupid but he wouldn’t listen.” Her voice was choked off by the tears in her throat.

“What are you talking about what was he doing. Dem talk to me!”

“He’s been selling. Not just weed but Molly and acid tabs. Niall tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen. He’s been doing it more and more since you stopped talking. I don’t know why he did it. But he had to do a drop about three hours ago. When he got there a group of guy from one of the other dealers jumped him. Said he was selling on their turf. He tried to explain to them that he was just doing what he was told but they didn’t give two flying fucks. They beat the living shit out of him Lou. He made it back to Niall’s and he wasn’t even recognizable anymore.” She took a deep breath. “There was so much fucking blood. Doctors said he has two cracked ribs, a fractured cheek bone. They said that he was lucky. The rib that was cracked is right under his lung, it could have punctured it.”

Louis let the news travel all over him. Zayn was selling? Okay so he knew he sold weed but that was different. He never sold anything that could get him beat half to death. Louis felt Harry’s hand grasp his and he took comfort in the familiar feel of his skin. 

“Where is he?”

“He’s in the room. Niall’s with him though.” 

Louis nodded before turning to Harry. “I have to do this alone.”

“I know.” He bent and kissed Louis’ cheek. 

Louis squeezed his arm and headed down the hall. Lights flickered around him as the smell of bleach and sick filled his nostrils. He glanced into passing rooms until he saw a familiar head of blonde hair. He paused and leaned against the door frame. Niall was asleep with his head at Zayn’s calf, his forehead resting on his arms. Zayn was asleep as well, hooked up to monitors and scary looking tubes were sticking out of his arm. His face was bruised and his lip looked swollen and cut. Louis’ heart froze at the sight. That was his best friend, the only person who knew everything about him. The one who had been there with him through everything. 

Louis ran his fingers through Zayn’s matted hair. His eyes pinched together and Louis swallowed against the tears threatening to spill over. 

“Louis?” Niall’s sleepy voice came from Zayn’s feet.

Louis turned to look at him. His blonde hair was mused from him running his fingers through it. His eyes were red and puffy, be it from sleep or crying, Louis wasn’t sure. 

“Hey, how are you?” Louis whispered.

“I’ve been better.”

“Where are his parents?”

Niall gave a short dark laugh. “Like they give two shits. Zayn’s been living with me the past two weeks.”

Louis nodded, he understood the way the Malik’s viewed their only son. He out his fingers through Zayn’s hair again. 

“You should go get some sleep. I will stay with him. If you don’t mind that is.” Louis said, voice hopeful.

Niall nodded. “Yeah sure. The doctors said he’d probably sleep for a while so if he doesn’t wake up don’t worry about it.”

Louis nodded and sat down where Niall had just gotten up. He leaned back so that he could watch Zayn’s face for any signs of pain or of waking. His face was smooth and his lids fluttered a bit as if he were dreaming. Louis thought back to the day they had met. Little boys bonding over Power Rangers on the school playground. They had been joined at the hip. Zayn, an almost permanent fixture at the Tomlinson’s house. He was there for all of Louis’ sister’s births and was close with Sam as well as Lou. He was the brother that Louis never had.

“I’m so sorry.” Louis whispered as those tears finally fell, landing on the white sheet. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Harry. I’m sorry I kept so much from you. You’re my best friend, my brother and I broke our trust.” The tears flowed now nothing stopping them. He gripped Zayn’s hand.

“Will you quit crying, you blubbering baby. I’m trying to sleep here,” Zayn’s voice broke through Louis’ tears.

“W-What?”

“I said stop blubbering ‘m sleeping here you fucker.” The smile Zayn gave looked a little painful but happy none the less.

“Oh shut up you bloody ass. If it were me you’d be doing the same thing.” Louis laughed pushing at the bed.

“No I wouldn’t. I have more balls than you.” 

“Whatever you wanker! Go back to sleep.” 

“Promise not to apologize for everything you have ever done wrong?” Zayn asked as he made himself more comfortable.

“Promise.”

“Good. Now send Niall in here. I need something to cuddle.”

Louis nodded and walked out of the room. Tears drying on his cheeks, he shook his head. Of course Zayn would be okay. He’s Zayn, the world wouldn’t be the same without him.

 

***

 

Zayn was released two days later. Demi had them all meet at her house. She wouldn’t give any reason when Louis had asked just told him to bring Harry and whoever Harry was closest to outside of their relationship. So now Louis stood on Demi’s front step with Harry and Liam. The wind picked up and Harry shivered closer. The door opened and reviled Demi, her hair now blue and piled up on her head. 

“Hey, Zayn and Niall are in the living room. Hope you boys like pizza because I ordered a shit tone of it.” She turned to look up at Liam. Her eyebrows raised and she held the door open for them. “You’re a hell of a lot cuter up close. Not that the back of your head isn’t just as adorable.” She said to Liam as they made their way into the spacious living room.

Zayn and Niall were laid up on the couch, an episode of Doctor Who played on the flat screen tv. 

“Yo, I love this show,” Liam said.

“Well pull up a beanbag and join us.” Niall said.

Liam nodded and plopped down on a purple bean bag.

Louis stood next to Demi. “What exactly are we doing?” he asked her.

“Movie marathon. Gotta get Harry and Zayn to get to know each other somehow.” She moved in front of the tv.

“Hey! We were watching that!” Zyan and Niall’s voices coursed.

“Oh shut it. You know that Melody Pond is River Song do don’t even go there with me.” She pointed her finger at them. They rolled their eyes in synch. “Okay, so the whole reason for this shindig is because a few of you haven’t had the pleasure of getting to know each other. So I took it upon myself to break the ice with a movie marathon. We have Frozen, Grease, Love Actually, Finding Nemo, Fast and Furious series, Hunger Games one and two and all of the Harry Potter’s.” 

The boys all dispersed over the table, Louis going for Grease, Liam headed for Frozen, Zayn to Harry Potter, Harry grabbed Love Actually, and Niall sat back to watch the whole thing. Louis sat on Harry’s lap as an argument threatened to break out.

“No one wants to watch Harry Potter, Zaynie. We all know what happens,” Louis complained.

Zayn snorted. “Yeah like no one knows how Grease happened. Pick something from our generation please babe.”

Louis opened his mouth in a flabbergasted manner. “Excuse me. Mr. Perfect Quiff, but Grease happens to be a classic. Harry Back me up.”

“Sorry baby but I don’t wanna watch either.”

Louis pushed Harry’s shoulder, Harry retaliated by opening his legs making Louis fall to the floor.

“How about I solve this. Liam? What did you choose?” Demi asked clapping her hands and turning to the pink cheeked boy.

He held up Frozen and she smiled. 

“Perfect. You know I do a really good version of Let it Go.” She took the case and popped the disk in the Blue Ray player. 

The pizza arrived in the middle of the movie. Chips, popcorn and bags of Hershey Kisses were scattered all over Demi’s living room. 

“You guys are a bunch of pigs.” She commented.

“No we aren’t,” Louis said as Niall let out an enormous belch.

“That felt good.” He smiled.

“See.” 

“Not helping Nialler.”

 

By the time they had made it through the third Harry Potter, Demi was asleep in Liam’s lap. Zayn and Niall were wrapped up in their own little world, and Harry and Louis were playing with each other’s fingers. 

“I’m kind of hungry,” Harry whispered.

“Wanna go raid her refrigerator?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded and hopped up pulling Louis with him. They giggled as the rummaged around in the fridge. Louis found some cubed fruit and an old banana on the counter. 

“Hey what’s this?” Harry asked as he reached over Louis’ bent head. “Score its canned whipped cream.”

“Ooo give me some!” Louis opened his mouth for Harry to spray. “Aghh that’s the best.”

“Anything in a can is the best.” Harry said around a mouth full of his own cream. “Hey you gotta little something.” He pointed to Louis’ chin.

Louis went to wipe at it but missed.

“Here let me help.” Harry made to swiped at it with his thumb but decided to go a different way.

He bent down and licked it off. Louis let out a scrambled noise that could have been a moan. Harry made his way up Louis jaw bone and sucked the reaming whipped cream off his lips. 

“Mmm yeah that’s way better than the can.” Harry murmured.

“I bet.” Louis said breathless. He reattached their lips. 

Harry lifted him up and set him on the counter knocking the can to the floor. Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and Louis could feel himself begin to harden. His fingers skimmed up the skin of Harry’s back. Harry’s fingers twirled in Louis hair. 

“Oh c’mon not in my kitchen!” Demi said, voice full of mock disgust. 

Louis broke the kiss to look at her. She was standing with her hands on her hips, eyes slightly red and a very pink cheeked Liam standing behind her. Louis squinted at them, noticing the way Liam’s hand rested slightly on her hip just below her fingers. Her back was pressed against his chest. Louis raised an eye brow at them. Looked like some were getting a bit closer than the others were. 

Harry pulled Louis back into the living room with Zayn and Niall.

 

***

 

They hung out together more and more after that first night. Bouncing from Louis’ to Demi’s. Harry and Liam even broke away from their normal group to sit with Louis and the gang. Louis kept paying attention to how close Demi and Liam were sitting. Anytime she would look his way or speak to him, he’s smile and blush. Demi would smile when he did the same thing to her, even though she was still with Jonah. Louis liked this paring way better. Liam was still a jock but at least he was nice, like a puppy.

“Hey there’s a party this weekend are ya’ll up for it?” Harry asked as the others sat down at the table.

“Hell yeah. Haven’t been to a good party in ages.” Niall said around a bit of hamburger.

“Yeah sounds good to me.” Demi said. She turned to Liam. “You gonna go?” 

He nodded. “Course”

Louis looked around at his and Harry’s friends. It shocked him a bit at how much had changed between them since Zayn had his accident. He was almost back to normal and their relationship was way better than it had been. He and Harry got on really well and that made Louis extremely happy. Their little group were actually real friends and in this moment Louis was happier than he had been in a really long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in honor of the official start to the Where We Are Tour i decided now was as good a time as any to finally try and get this chapter up! that and with the help of one awesome friend and fellow writer i have finally finished! wishing everyone a good day! :) also this has a little hint of abuse so here's the warning...

They arrived at the party at ten till eleven. The music blared from inside the two story house, if one could call it a house. It seemed that most of Harry’s friends shared the same amount of love for the outlandish that Harry did. Well if you have the money, Louis thought. That and if you wanted to have a couple hundred people around for a party it worked. 

Harry’s arm tightened around Louis’ waist as they entered the French doors. The pungent odor of alcohol permeated the air along with sweat, and teenage hormones, it was your typical high school party. A group of girls were grinding on each other in the middle of what Louis assumed was the living room, red cups littered the tables and around the counters. The atmosphere was tangible, humidity gathered on the back of Louis’ shirt and they had barely moved. 

Demi must have spotted Jonah as she made a dash for the kitchen. Louis still thought she worked better with Liam than anyone else, but what did he know. The love of his life was his enemy until a few months ago. Liam had disappeared as well. Zayn stood by Niall, arm wrapped around his shoulder surveying the people around him. A look of disdain highlighting his dark features. Niall on the other hand looked like a kid in a candy store. He was such a people person and Zayn was so not.

“How long do we have to stay?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry grinned back down at him. “Until one of us is on the floor drunk or too horny to function.”

Louis laughed. “Let’s hope for the latter then shall we?”

“You two are so bad,” Niall said as they made their way into the kitchen. 

Even more red cups littered the counters, alcohol flowed freely. 

Harry grabbed two cups and filled them up from a keg tap. Louis thanked him. Zayn and Niall disappeared somewhere a moment later. Everyone opting to do their own thing. Louis liked that they could all hang out, but still be separate individuals. Their friendships really had grown over the last few weeks. He was happy. Louis followed Harry around for the better part of an hour, stopping here and there to talk to people he knew or people that Harry knew. 

Louis went to go get more drinks while Harry got in a heated beer pong game. He felt a tap on his shoulder before Liam’s voice was at his ear.

“Have you seen Demi? I wanna show her something but I can’t find her.”

Louis turned to face him. “Um. I think the last time I saw her, she was headed to the bathroom. I’d check upstairs.”

Liam nodded and turned on his heel and out of the kitchen. Louis walked back over to Harry handing him his cup, Harry took it and placed a kiss to his temple. 

“What did Li need?”

“Looking for Dem.”

Harry chuckled. “He really is into her isn’t he?”

Louis nodded. “Too bad she had no fucking idea.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Louis sat back against the counter and watched as the game began to pick up pace. He almost jumped when Liam’s hand tapped his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes had a glint akin to vengeance in them.

“Liam, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s Demi, I think she’s in trouble. I walked by a room and I could hear her voice. It sounded like she was saying stop and no. I went to open the door it was locked. I’m worried Lou.”

“Show me where the room is.”

He followed Liam up the stairs and to a door next to a bathroom. He pressed his ear up to the cold wood and listened. He could hear what sounded like faint whimpers and a mumbled stop. That was defiantly Demi.

“Demi!” he called out as loud as he could. No answer. He turned back to Liam. “We need to get Harry and Zayn.”

They ran down the stairs, music pounding to the beat of Louis’ heart. What if they were too late to help her? They found Zayn and Niall dancing in the living room, while Harry watched and laughed. 

“Hey, babe, Zayn! I need your help!” Louis yelled over the bass, grabbing Harry’s arm.

Harry spun around and Zayn was at Louis side in a flash. 

“What’s wrong?” they both asked.

“It’s Demi. I think she needs our help!” his voice was impatient.

Zayn’s brow furrowed. “What happened?” He practically growled.

“Can’t explain just follow!” Louis turned on his heel and headed back to where Liam was banging on the bedroom door.

Zayn pushed Liam out of the way slightly and started calling out Demi’s name, Zayn’s eyes were murderous. Louis hadn’t noticed Niall trying to help until his Irish accent flooded the area.

“God dammit Jonah open the fucking door you cunt. Let her go!”

Zayn and Liam began to slam their shoulders into the door, trying to bust it open. Harry began to join and the three of them in one hit busted the door with a snap. They all fell inside revealing a tear choked Demi, Jonah was on top of her on the bed, arms pinning Demi’s smaller ones to the mattress. Zayn and Harry both lunged to pull him off, Louis and Liam ran to her as she began to sob uncontrollably. Louis noticed she was only in her bra and there were bruises already beginning to form on her arms. Louis grabbed Liam’s jacket from him and quickly wrapped it around her. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Liam asked as he stood over and pinned Jonah.

“What? It’s not like you would have done anything different Payne. You’re just pissed Princess put out for me and not you.” Jonah hissed. 

Louis barely had time to register what was happening when Liam’s arm snapped back and hit Jonah across the nose. Louis heard a satisfying crack and Jonah slumped back knocked out. Liam walked back over to where Demi was shaking in Louis’ arms. 

“Hey.” He whispered softly, caressing her damp cheeks.

“Liam?” she whispered back. Her eyes focusing on Liam’s face and she launched herself into his arms as tears began to stream down again. 

“Shh it’s okay love. I’m right here.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up gently, cradling her tight to his chest. Louis led them out of the room, leaving Zayn to take care of Jonah with Harry. 

They climbed into Liam’s car, Louis in the driver’s seat and Liam with Demi in the back. Louis drove back to Liam’s after shooting Harry a quick text. Demi let silent tears drop from her eyes, staining Liam’s shirt. He held her tight. He hushed her and rocked her as she cried. Louis hadn’t realized how deep their friendship had gotten. Sure over the last few weeks where ever Demi was Liam wasn’t too far away, but the sheer intimacy between them was heartwarming. Even though it was platonic it was still sweet and intense the way she clung to him and buried her head in his chest. Like he was her protector and nothing could penetrate his hold. 

Louis pulled into Liam’s driveway and they got out, Liam carried Demi bridal style into his room. Louis watched as he gently laid her on his bed pressing a kiss to her hair. He handed her a pair of pajama pants and a giant t-shirt.

“We’ll be in the den if you need us,” Liam whispered.

The other boys were on the stairs as they walked out and the five all adjourned on the couch in the den.

“How is she?” Zayn asked.

“Shaken up. She’s in Liam’s room getting some rest.”

They all sat down on the couches trying to relax.

“What did you do to Jonah?” Louis asked snuggling into Harry’s side. 

“Don’t worry about it. He won’t be going near her again. Ever.”

A good thirty minutes later the bedroom door opened and Demi’s head popped out. There were fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and her hair was mused. 

“Hey, Li?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah?” he said turning toward her.

“Can you come here?” new tears forming in her eyes.

He nodded and got up heading to her.

“You guys go on home. I’m okay I promise. Liam has me.”

She stepped back as he walked by her. She closed the door behind him. The other four didn’t bother to move. They weren’t going anywhere not for a while. 

 

“Do you wanna just stay the night at mine? Brent’s not home.” Harry asked as they pulled out of Liam’s drive. 

It was half past three and they were almost dragging on their feet. Liam hadn’t come out of the room since Demi had gotten him. Not surprising to Louis.

“Sure, you’re right here. Might as well.” 

*** 

 

They pulled into Harry’s drive and Louis followed Harry into the house. He pulled Louis into his arms and held him tight. 

“I love you.” Harry whispered as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ neck.

“I love you too.” 

Harry’s hand trailed down Louis’ sides, following the curve of his waist. His lips moved up to Louis’ lips. Louis smiled against them. His hands wrapped around Harry’s neck, his fingers tucked in the curls at the nape. Harry’s hands cupped Louis’ ass, he squeezed and pulled up. Lifting Louis on to his tip toes. He bit at Louis’ bottom lip gaining a groan and a pull of his curl. 

“Why do you insist on being violent?” Louis asked as Harry bit down on his lip again.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Harry pressed his thigh against Louis’ boner.

Louis grabbed two fists full of Harry’s t-shirt.

“I do. But only when I do it.” He pushed Harry up the stairs. 

It was a miracle they didn’t break their necks. Louis pushed Harry onto the bed, he straddled Harry’s waist. Grabbing his hands, Louis pinned his arms above his head. He knew that Harry could break his hold, it was the curse of having small hands. 

“You put your tongue ring back in,” Harry said as Louis ran his hand down Harry’s chest.

“You just noticed? I’m hurt Styles.”

Harry laughed as he tried to flip them over. Louis shook his head and sat down on his hunches. Using his full weight he trapped Harry to the mattress. He waved his finger in front of Harry’s face and released Harry’s hands.

“No, no.”

Harry narrowed his eyes before lifting up and digging his free hands into Louis’ side. Louis mock glared at him as he pushed his hands away. He wrapped each hand around Harry’s bigger wrist. He pinned them again and leaned forward shifting his weight. Harry struggled as Louis used his strength against him. Louis leaned down and ghosted his lips over Harry’s.

“Tap out,” he said breathlessly.

Harry shook his head. 

Louis tightened his grip. “Tap out.”

Harry looked at him in a way that made Louis’ skin tingle. Louis bit his lip and stared him down. He watched as Harry reached up and tapped his fingers lightly on the side of his bum. Harry’s fingers spread around Louis’ jean pocket and he squeezed. 

Louis turned and locked eyes with Harry. He bent down and pressed his lips to his again this time prodding Harry’s mouth with his tongue. He released Harry’s other hand to brace himself against the bed. Harry took his chance and flipped them over knocking the breath out of Louis. 

Harry ran his hand up Louis shirt, nails skidding over his nipples. Louis breath hitched at the touch. 

“So, are you finally gonna fuck me?” Louis asked in a breathless whisper.

Harry growled as he ripped the t-shirt off of Louis’ body. His hands slid under Louis bum as he pulled the smaller boy up off the bed. Louis’ legs fell on both sides of Harry’s body. Harry took a second to admire the boy in front of him. The way the tattoo across his chest flexed with the movement of his breath. The way his biceps popped and were more defined, splattered with more intricate tattoos, than Harry originally thought. The way his body held curves unlike any boy Harry had ever seen. 

He looked up into Louis’ eyes. What was normally crystal blue were now almost black. His hair was disheveled in an impossibly sexy way. His bottom lip was plump and red, half sticking out of Louis’ mouth. Harry pushed his torso back so that he was lying in the perfect position for Harry to see each and every muscle taught and flexed. Harry ran his hand down Louis’ body enjoying the feel of Louis’ warm skin under his fingertips. The boy was absolutely beautiful. Harry trailed his hand down and over the impossible to miss bulge in Louis’ jeans. He gently pressed his palm into Louis’ covered cock.

“Need…release….pants off,” Louis panted.

Harry did as he was told and swiftly removed Louis’ pants. 

 

**** 

Demi sat in the middle of Liam’s bed. Pictures and posters surrounded her. There were empty pizza boxes in the corner and an X-box controller to the left of her ankle. The smell of Liam’s expensive cologne engulfed her senses. The t-shirt she had on was too big but that was okay she liked the feel of it even if it did have Chewbacca in a suit on the front of it. It was nerdy and so Liam. Not that he was extremely nerdy, he had his quirks. His semi obsession with Batman, the collection of comics tucked neatly under his bed, the way he chewed on his pencil while working on math homework. Okay so maybe he was a total dork, but that was one of the things that made him Liam. Made him loyal and sweet. 

Her hand absently rubbed at the bruise forming on her side from where Jonah had gripped her too tight in his haste to get her clothes off. The party hadn’t been that crazy, hell she had been to worse, done worse. Yet it was this party that she managed to get stuck in a nightmare. 

Jonah had seemed so nice and gentlemen like. How had it all gone wrong in such a sort amount of time? She has told him from the beginning that she wasn’t like the other girls, just because a good looking guy looked her way didn’t mean her panties hit the floor. If he wanted anywhere near her then he had to work for it. She had thought that he had understood, that he had agreed. She should have known, seen the signs. Now that she looked back on it he was a little touchy and very jealous very quickly. At the time she hadn’t thought it was something to worry about. Yeah fucking right.

She looked around the room gaze falling on a picture of Liam and Harry and suddenly her thoughts went to what if’s. What if Liam hadn’t found her? What if he had been too late? What if she had agreed to go out with him instead of Jonah the first time he asked? What if she had given Liam the time of day? What if? 

His face flashed in her mind. The expression that had seemed almost etched there since he had opened the damn door. Eye’s filled with tension, sadness, concern, and maybe even a little love. Love of a friend intent on protecting, and it was all aimed at her.

Her chest squeezed as she remembered the way she had felt when Jonah had his grubby hand on her skin. Almost like she was worthless, just another conquest of another heartless jock. How she felt helpless and sick when he ripped her shirt open, her stomach turned at the thought. But the moment she’d seen his face, heard his voice, felt his arm wrap protectively around her, she knew. She knew she was safe and that nothing, and no one could hurt her. Not while she was wrapped in Liam’s arms. The scent of his cologne chased away the stench of weed and beer that seemed almost permanently singed into Jonah’s skin. She had felt home. 

Glancing at the clock she realized how long she had been sitting there unmoving since Liam and Louis had left her. She got up and walked to the bedroom door, opening it she quietly beckoned him inside. 

“You okay?” he asked as she sat down on the bed again.

“No I’m not.” She patted the bed next to her.

He walked over and sat down hands clasped tightly together in his lap like he was too afraid to touch her. She smiled at him and placed her hand over his bigger ones.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you for being there when I needed you the most. When I didn’t even know I needed you.”

“I’ll always be there for you. You know that.”

She nodded. “I do.”

Their eyes met, brown on brown. The tears pricked in the back of her throat as once again everything that had happened came tumbling down. 

“Li?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold me?” she asked as the tears she had managed to stop came to a forefront. 

“I’m such an idiot,” she cried. “I should have known. I should have seen it. Why didn’t I see it Li? How could I have not seen it? You tried to warn me and I didn’t listen.” 

“Hey, no. You couldn’t have seen this. There was no way in the entire fucking universe that you could have seen this. Shit like this isn’t normal. All I told you was to be careful, I had no clue that this is where you could have ended up. I never wanted to see you like this. I love you. I’ve always loved you, this is something I never could have imagined. You can’t blame yourself for this. This is not your fault you hear me. It’s not. It’s the fuck head who thought that he could manhandle you into sleeping with him ‘s fault.”

She looked up into his eyes. They were full of tears and tracks traveled down his cheeks. She reached up and whipped them away.

“Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?” she asked swallowing a sob.

He shook his head.

“You are the world to me. You were the first person I ever talked to when I moved here. You were so sweet to me and so nice. I should have said yes then. I wish I could go back and say yes to you. Then we would be together and I wouldn’t be sitting in your room in your clothes crying over my boyfriend that tried to rape me because I wouldn’t give it up. God what the fuck is wrong with me? How could I not fucking see what was right in front of me? I made the wrong decision again. I always make the wrong decision. Why can’t I do anything right? Why am I such a fuck up hmm? I don’t understand why I can’t do the right thing in my pathetic god forsaken life. Just once I want to be able to say and do the right thing. I want to be able to look myself in the mirror and be proud. I want to not have to cover my scars with tattoos because once again I can’t do a fucking thing right. Li, what is wrong with me?” 

He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest. He just let her lay there soaking his shirt. He whispered calming words in her ear and rocked her. After what seemed like hours   
her tears ended in hick ups.

“Think you can sleep?” he asked breaking the silence.

“Yeah. I just don’t think I can sleep alone.” She looked up into his eyes. “I just need someone to hold me. I need you to hold me.”

He nodded pulling back the covers for her to climb into. She curled into his chest, into the protection of his arms. She would deal with what was bound to come tomorrow, but for right now this is what she needed. Someone who wouldn’t try and touch her or ask stupid questions. She needed someone who would let her deal with this in her own way, but still be there for the times when she needed someone to help her through the dark. She needed Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you thought and thank you for all the support with this story! ya'll make me so happy!! Kudos and Comments are welcome!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while :) hope ya'll like it thanks sooooo much for the views! it's amazinggg!!!

Louis woke to the sound of thunder. Lightning illuminated the dark bedroom and water steadily poured down the window. A layer of fog tinted the windows and a slight chill rippled down Louis spine. He looked over to the sleeping boy next to him.

The muscles in Harry’s back were distinct and relaxed. His head rested on his folded arms hair tumbling over and clouding his face. His lips were still a deep red and slightly open. His dark lashes rested against his cheek. Louis leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead. The boy beneath fidgeted a bit before a sigh escaped his parted lips. Louis shook his head and bent down to pick up a pair of briefs from the floor. He was positive they were Harry’s, they were too small to be his own. 

He grabbed a sweater from of the door rack on his way out. He shut the door quietly so Harry wouldn’t wake. The house was cool and dark. The tiled floor was freezing against Louis’ bare feet, the house creaked and the storm outside seemed like there was no end. He walked down and into the kitchen opening the fridge to grab a chilled water. He leaned against the kitchen island and caught a glance of himself in the stainless steel microwave. Setting the unopened bottle down, he ran a hand up his neck. It was stiff and sore but not in a painful way. 

His mind flashed back to the moment Harry’s lips latched onto him. 

_Harry hovered over Louis’ body his lips were hot and soft against the bare flesh of Louis’ neck. His hands traveled over the curve of Louis’ waist and he squeezed at the meaty muscle of Louis’ thigh. Louis tightened the hold he had on Harry’s curls. A breath escaped his parted lips as Harry made his way farther and farther down his neck and chest. The wind outside blew and blended with the moan Louis let out as Harry wrapped his lips around his nipple._

_Harry bit and sucked at Louis’ sides and made sure to run his tongue down Louis’ slight set of abs. Fingers tracing the almost perfect V of his hips that his treasure trail fit snugly in the middle of. Louis’ hand tightened in his hair as his mouth ghosted over the tent in Louis boxer briefs. His breath was warm and Louis’ breathing was shallow. The muscles in his stomach contracting be it from the arousal or the effort it was just to take slow deep breaths. Harry slipped the briefs off in one quick movement. Louis’ cock sprung free and was leaking at the sheer closeness of Harry’s sinful lips._

_Louis looked down at the beautiful boy he’d once hated and now loved more than life itself. This was where he belonged, with this boy who could infuriate him one minuet and have him keeling in pleasure the next. The boy who could charm his was into Heaven but was a sinner when it came to the sheets._

_The way his mouth wrapped around Louis’ dick so warm and wet. How he moved his tongue in just the right way that had Louis twisting his fingers in the sheet as he bit so hard on his bottom lip he thought he tasted blood. Louis almost lost all focus when Harry’s tongue pressed against his slit and he could feel the familiar twist in his stomach as he came close to his orgasm._

_Louis reached down and pulled at Harry’s curls._

_“Baby, stop, stop. I don’t wanna come yet,” Louis said as Harry pulled off with a pout._

_“Why not?” he asked breathless, lips swollen, glistening, and red._

_Louis surged forward and attached his lips to the younger boy’s._

_“Because love I wanna come inside of you.”_

_Harry’s breath hitched and his brows shot up as a sly look crossed his face. He reached around Louis and pulled open the drawer to his nightstand._

_“Well, babe what are we waiting for,” he said handing the small bottle of strawberry flavored lube and the condom to Louis._

_Louis smirked as he took them and flipped the bigger boy over pressing their lips together. He bit his lips once before he popped Harry on the upper thigh so that he could remover the younger boy’s briefs. He slicked a finger up and gently pushed inside of Harry. He could hear him gasp and then sigh as Louis began to pump. Before he knew it he already had three fingers inside and Harry was writhing underneath him coming completely apart just from his fingers._

_“Okay, you ass. Unless you want me to come right now. I suggest you stop and get inside me.” Harry growled._

_Louis quickly removed his fingers and rolled the condom on with one hand while the other pressed softly into the skin of Harry’s upper thigh. Harry let out a deep moan._

_“Yes.” he all but groaned._

_Louis smirked at the boy underneath him._

_“Well, are you gonna move or not?” Harry asked as his hand came up and slapped Louis’ bare ass._

_Louis let out a growl at that and began to move his hips slowly until Harry was fully comfortable around him. Harry’s hand stayed grasped on to Louis’ ass cheek as he picked up pace and his hips began to snap back and forth. Before long the only sound in the room were the howls of the wind, both of their breaths and the sound of skin hitting skin._

_Louis braced his hand on either side of Harry’s head and leaned down to press a heated and sloppy kiss to his mouth. Louis rested his forehead against Harry chest and cried out when Harry’s nails dug into his skin as he came in between their bodies. Louis kept up his pace until he sunk his teeth into Harry’s shoulder as he came into the condom._

_“Holy fucking shit,” Harry whispered as Louis rolled off of him tying the condom off and tossing it into the bin by the nightstand._

_Louis bent over the edge and grabbed a shirt from the floor so he could wipe up the mess Harry had caused in the heat of the moment._

_“I am so in love with you,” Harry whispered as they laid down side by side._

_“Good because I am so in love with you too.”_

 

Louis was brought out of his memories as he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned to see a sleepy faced Harry walking in to the kitchen.

“Morning beautiful,” he said as Harry stumbled against the refrigerator.

“Morning.” He said turning to Louis with a lazy smile. The bruise on his shoulder now a stunningly dark purple, formed perfectly in the shape of Louis mouth. 

“Gotta nice looking battle wound there babe.” Louis joked as he pressed a kiss into Harry’s shoulder. 

“Bet you got one to match,” Harry said pulling the right side of Louis underwear down. “Yep perfect match.” Harry pressed his fingers into the now purple indentions on Louis’ skin.

It was then that Louis realized that the younger boy was still naked.

“Wanna see if we can go for round two?” Louis asked with a quirk of his brow. 

The words no sooner left his lips and he was being tossed in the air and over Harry’s shoulder and back into the confines of Harry's bedroom.

 

***

 

Louis glanced down at his phone while reclining back against the bedroom wall. The sheets were tangled around his ankles and thighs. Harry sat fiddling around on his computer. 

Both content to do their own thing while still being together. 

“Oh my fucking God.” Harry’s voice came. 

Louis looked up from the vine he had been watching to see Harry frozen in front of his computer. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s, uh it’s… What?” Harry said not removing his eyes from the screen.

Louis got up and leaned over Harry’s shoulder glancing at the screen. Harry had is email open and there was a familiar name attached to an email address. Louis couldn’t for the  
life of him remember where he had heard the name though. He could feel Harry’s breathing accelerate and then it hit him.

“Holy fucking shit. Is that from your mom?” Louis asked pulling the rolling chair back. 

Harry’s eyes glazed over a bit as he nodded. 

“She wants to see me. Said she got remarried and wants us to meet,” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded as tears fill his loves eyes. “Okay.”

“But, why now? Why not thirteen years ago when she left huh? Why didn’t she pay attention to me then? Why not when Brent got so drunk he broke one of my ribs? I called her and called her and she didn’t want anything to do with me. And now? What she expects me to jump at the chance to see her and this new man? Nu huh. Ain’t gonna happen. Fuck her and the horse she rode in on. I’m not about to make myself available on her schedule. Fuck that shit. I don’t want anything to do with her or her new husband. They can take their new perfect new life.”

Louis nodded as he squatted down in front of the boy. He rubbed the tears from his damp cheeks. He pressed back the unruly curls and kissed his forehead. 

“No one said you had to do anything you don’t want to. Okay? You survived this long without her. You’re not about to start now.” Louis whispered. “Now c’mon I’m starving and you need to feed me.”

 

***

 

Liam woke up and glanced at the clock on the dresser. It flashed a bright 10:15. He looked down at the sleeping form next to him. Demi laid curled up against his chest, her head rested on her folded arm. He reached over and moved a strand of blonde hair from her eye lash. Her face scrunched up at the touch of his fingers. He pulled back slightly in case he had accidentally woke her up.

He thought back to the night before and closed his eyes. It could have been so much worse. He could have never walked by the room and she could have been seriously hurt. His stomach churned at the mere thought of it. He hated Jonah to begin with, and it took a lot for Liam Payne to dislike someone. He didn’t play around with the people he cared about, and Demi was certainly the most important person to him. 

It had always been her. Since the first time he saw her walk into his class. She was brunette then and he had never seen anyone more beautiful than in that moment. He had tried to ask her out but she just turned him down every time. 

She stirred in his arms and suddenly big brown eyes were looking into his. She blinked before a smile formed on her full pink lips. 

“Morning,” Liam whispered. 

“Morning,” Demi said as she slowly sat up. 

“How do you feel?”

She frowned, “Sore but better than I could have been.”

“You have any plans for the day?”

She shook her head her hair falling in her face. He reached over and pushed it back tucking it behind her ear.

“Good. Cuz I’m taking you out.”

He got up and headed over to his closet and grabbed a black Vans t-shirt and tossed it at her. 

“Put that on I’m gonna go make us some breakfast.”

 

****

 

“So what are you going to do?” Louis asked as he turned back and forth in Harry’s desk chair.

“It’s like I said. I don’t want anything to do with her. She had the chance.”

Louis nodded. He understood to an extent. Had it been his mom he might have felt the same way. Then again he couldn’t even imagine his mom ever leaving and not taking him with her. Hell she had a hard time when he first started going to school all day. But Harry was different. His mom packed up and left. Some things can’t be undone. 

“Okay so we don’t do anything.” 

Harry nodded.

Both of their attentions snapped to the window when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway echoed through the room.

“Shit. It’s Brent, He’s home early.” Harry said looking through the curtains.

“Great. How the fuck am I supposed to get out of here unnoticed?”

Harry chuckled. “Well you could scale the house or hide in the closet.”

Louis shook his head. “Fuck that I spent the better part of middle school in the closet. Ain’t happening.”

Louis turned as her heard the footsteps on the stairs.

“Well you better choose quick babe.”

Louis rolled his eyes grabbed his remaining clothes from the floor, shoved his feet in his shoes, and opened the big window. He tossed out all his belongings, kissed Harry once and jumped onto the window pane.

“If I die I’m haunting your ass.”

“Love you too. See you down there.” 

With that Louis jumped onto the roof and down the vines that were laced around the front of the house. When did my life become a cheesy romantic comedy? He thought.

 

Harry tried to stifle his laughter at watching Louis scale the side of his house. He was so immersed in the antics that he almost missed his father entering the bed room. He turned and waited as Brent made his way inside. 

Bent glanced around the room and eyed the messy bed and Harry held his breath. He prayed that his room didn’t smell of sex and some other boy’s cologne. He glanced up at his  
father. The man had a blank expression on his face, one hand in his pocket.

“Son, your eighteenth birthday is in a few weeks and I’m throwing you a party.”

Harry raised his brow at the man. “Seriously.”

“Does it sound like I’m joking?”

Harry shook his head. “No.”

“No, what?”

“No, sir.”

Brent nodded at the boy. “Now, I’m inviting some old friends and a few people from work. So, I want you to invite that nice girl Taylor, and you can invite Liam too. Maybe some  
friends from school too. Your future is starting soon and I want you have everything you can possibly get. With that being said, I don’t want to see that boy,” he said the word like it disgusted him. “Or any of the other people you’ve been hanging around there.”

Harry’s heart fell, but he nodded anyways.

The day he was supposed to be freed from everything was once again being controlled by his father. It never ended. When was he going to finally control what the hell went on in his own life? Never, the answer was never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get the chance ya'll check out the tv movie The Normal Heart... it's enlightening ..  
> Lemme know what ya think bout the chapter :) ya'll make my day!! hope everyone's having a good Memorial Day weekend :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies! How's everyone's summer going?? Mines boring! This is one of the last chapters. I think there might be about two more. Maybe. But as always I hope you like it. I thank you so so so much really. It makes me so happy to know that you like this story. Btw Anyone remember if i gave Louis' mom a different name? i can't remember and i cant find it anywhere if i did!! anyways enough rambling! Enjoy!!!!

Louis found himself sitting on the playground, sun beating down warming his already tanned skin. Zayn’s head was in his lap and he carded his slender fingers through the tuffs of black hair. It was free of product for once. It reminded him of when the two were little and would spend hours doing nothing but talking and playing Pokémon cards right where they were sitting. Times had certainly changed and their lives had certainly changed. But one thing still remained and that was their friendship. Louis was thankful for that. He loved Harry with his whole heart but there was something special about the love of a friend, the love of a brother. 

“I can feel you staring,” Zayn said around the cigarette in his mouth.

“I was just thinking. You remember when we were kids and it was just the two of us. No Demi or Ni or Haz. Just me and you. Two rowdy boys who were always getting into something.” 

Zayn sat up and smiled. “What do you mean we’re still getting into things we shouldn’t?”

 

Louis laughed and pushed Zayn’s shoulder. “No, for real though. Back when it didn’t matter that we both liked boys or that I didn’t have a dad around. It was just the fact that we enjoyed each other.”

“Yeah, but what of it?” 

Louis shrugged. “I don’t really know. I was just thinking you’re with Niall and I’m with Harry. And we graduate this year and pretty soon we’re gonna be old with kids and everything that we’ve ever done or wanted to do is all going to be in the past. It’s scary.”

“It is. But what brought this up now?”

“Well its Harry actually.” Louis crossed his legs and faced Zayn fully. “It’s getting pretty serious ya know? And it just got me thinking.” 

“Bro, you were serious the first time you were alone together.”

“Shut up, you fuck head. It’s no different than you and Niall.”

“No, Niall and I were actually friends. We didn’t hate each other and then magically fall into bed together.”

“Hey, we didn’t fall into bed together.”

“Whatever I don’t want details.”

Louis punched Zayn in the arm causing the younger boy to drop the rest of his cigarette. Zayn laid his head back in Louis lap as the sun continued to beat down on them. Louis closed his eyes as memories of his past twisted with thoughts of present and future with Harry.

 

***

 

“So, why in the hell did I have to find out on facebook that your birthday is in like two weeks?” Louis asked as Harry rummaged in the kitchen drawer. 

Sam sat on the other end of the table behind her laptop, a smile on her pink lips as she watched them over her black rimmed glasses.

“You know poor communication is the number one cause to break ups.” She said as she sipped on her tea. “That and lack of sexual activity.”

“What do you know about sexual activity?” Louis asked turning to his oldest sister.

“Let’s see does this sound familiar,” she cleared her throat before making gasping noises. “Oh Harry! Right there! Oh my god!”

Louis glared at her and Harry stifled a chuckle behind his spatula.

“Thin walls love.” She said a self-satisfied grin plastered to her mouth.

“Ugh, you could so ruin a wet dream.”

“So, I’ve been told.”

He rolled his eyes at her and turned back to Harry.

“Anyways like I was saying. Your birthday. What are we doing?”

Harry shook his shoulder a look of disdain on his face.

“Not really doing anything. Why?” Harry said as he stirred the pot of noodles.

“Just wondering.”

Harry turned away from the stove, eyes roaming over Louis’ face. “You’re not planning something in that pretty little head of yours are you?”

Louis shakes his head rolling his eyes. “No, Harold I’m not planning anything and even if I was like I would tell you.”

Harry’s eyes darken for a sure second. So short Louis wasn’t even positive that it even happened.

“First off not my name Lewis. Second please babe don’t. I don’t need anything special. I might be turning eighteen but remember who I live with. In fact let’s not even celebrate till after graduation and I’ve moved out-“

“Who’s moving out?” Louis turned his head to the sound of his mother’s voice.

“Hey Miss T.” Harry said wiping his hand off on a towel.

“Hello sweetheart.” She turned to Louis with raised eyebrows. “Who’s moving out?”

Louis sighed before giving a pointed look at Harry. “Now look what you’ve done babe. Got my mom all hyped up.” 

“Don’t worry Miss T. Your precious Loubear isn’t going anywhere.” Harry chuckled.

Louis smiled at Harry and winked just for effect. 

“Okay, because if you take my baby away from me before I’m ready. I might have to hurt you.” Louis’ mother laughed as she kissed Louis on the head. “You boys be good now.”

“Actually Miss T. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit.” Harry said following the older women out of the kitchen. “Louis watch the noodles for me.”

“Okay, but if they melt together it’s your fault.”

 

***

 

Harry followed Louis’ mom into the hall and up the stairs.

“C’mon love we can talk in my room while I change.”

Harry sat down on Louis’ mom’s bed while she rummaged around in her dresser for clothes.

“So, how much of my life has Harry actually told you about?” Harry started off.

She shrugged her shoulders. “That you two basically hated each other. Then you got paired for that project and kinda fell for each other.”

“What did he tell you about my home life?” Harry asked. 

She leaned against the door to her bathroom and placed a soft look upon Harry. “That your home life isn’t exactly fun. It’s just you and your father. Who by the looks of it isn’t  
exactly father of the year and that your mother left.”

Harry breathed deep and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He clicked his gmail account and pulled up the most recent email sent from his mother. 

“She contacted me. I don’t know how. I think my father might have given her my email, but I’m not sure.” He handed her the phone for her to read. “I’m just not sure what I’m supposed to do with any of this.”

She was quiet for a moment just scrolling up on his phone. Her brows pinched together and she worried at her lip. Harry’s heart pounded in his chest. He had come to the  
conclusion that Louis’ mom was the closest thing he was ever going to come close to having as a real mother. The look on her face, so much like her son’s made Harry’s stomach churn. She was the epitome of concern. 

“Well, baby.” She sat down next to Harry. Her hand on his upper back making soothing circles. “If you really want my opinion and I’m guessing that’s why you opted to ask me. Is that you should give her the chance to talk. Let her explain what really went down. And make your decision to keep her in your life then. You deserve to know at least that much. Because hun take it from me. If you don’t get the questions that you have answered now. Then you are going to regret it. Twenty years from now you are going to be sitting and thinking, what if it was really something different. Life isn’t meant to be thinking about the past and dwelling on things that you have no control over. Just remember that no  
matter what happens you still have all of us here. And Lou will be there by your side for as long as you need him to be.” 

Harry gazed at her his heart full with something that he hadn’t ever thought he would feel. The love of a mother and the acceptance of a mother. His breath caught as he flung himself into her arms. His face pressed into the crook of her neck and he squeezed his eyes close against the urge to cry. Her arms went instantly around his back and she pulled him closer to her. 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Anytime love.” She said and kissed his hair. “Now let’s get back down stairs before your boyfriend burns the house down.” 

Harry laughed and wiped at the escaped tears and nodded.

 

***

 

Two weeks. Louis had had two weeks to plan and prepare this whole ordeal. With the help of Demi and Niall, the three of them had pulled off the impossible. They had transformed Louis’ back yard into something straight out of A Midsummers Night Dream. Fairy lights hug in the trees and a plaid blanket laid out on the grass. A bottle of Champaign sat in the middle next to two glasses, curtesy of Louis’ mom’s good collection. Two plates sat opposite each other with a bouquet of roses as the only other decoration. The twins had let him borrow their brand new stereo and had a playlist Zayn had made for him on the lowest volume. 

Louis had sworn everyone to secrecy. Mostly Demi, her and Liam dating had meant that she had told him nearly everything that went on when they weren’t with each other. Louis didn’t mind most of the time. He was happy that they had finally found each other. His best friend feel for his boyfriend’s best friend. It was something out of a romance movie. In fact his and Harry’s whole relationship seemed to feel that way.

He made sure that all the food Sam had helped him cook was covered so that no unwanted creatures invaded his dinner. He took a step back and admired all of their hard work. It was wonderful and perfect. The sun would still be up for a few more hours so he could see the lights yet but he knew what they would be like. How they would shine on Harry’s curls, reflected in his too green eyes. It was going to be magical. Louis shook his head at sounding like a teenage girl about to lose her virginity. He checked the time on his phone.  
Ten till four, the time was now. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Harry’s face when he showed up and surprised him for his birthday.

 

Harry sat on the kitchen counter. He chewed on his thumb nail until it was past the first layer of skin. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth when he pulled the skin. This was a bad idea. Louis should be here. He should be sitting right next to Harry cracking jokes about stupid rich people. Not at home doing whatever while Taylor stands by him. With a smile a smile as fake as her personality, plastered to her blood red lips. Nothing about this bullshit was right. He should have just told his dad to fuck right off and do what he thought was right. 

Harry never hated his fucking father more with his bigoted way of thinking. He needed a good fucking kick in the balls. Too bad Harry was too scared to try it. Brent was older, bigger, and much, much quicker sober. No, Harry just needed to leave and never come back. Get out of town and never think twice about what he was leaving. If he and Louis were meant to be, like he felt that they were. Then they would make it. They could both get jobs, rent a flat and live the life that they were supposed to. Without the loom of Harry’s father watching their every fucking move. He had no doubts that one day there would be matching bands on both of their fingers, like tokens of what they overcame and the loyalty of their love.

“You look like you’re contemplating murder. Liam’s voice come from the refrigerator. 

“That’s because I am Payno.” 

“It can’t be that bad.” Liam hopped up on the counter next to him. 

“Oh, but it is. I have to hug and kiss on her all day. You know play up the teen romance.” Harry glared at the ground.

“Well, as long as Lou is okay with all of it. You should be okay right?”

A look of guilt passed over Harry’s face. “I haven’t told Louis about it.”

“What do you mean you didn’t tell Louis about it?” Liam asked. Voice pitched low and almost dark with irritation. 

“I mean he doesn’t know about this.” He waved his hand around the commotion. “He said he wants to do something just the two of us.”

“You know this going to back fire on you right? He’s Louis, he always finds out.” Liam hopped off the desk, giving his best friend a pointed look.

“Well as long as you didn’t tell Demi then we should be fine right?”

Liam just shook his head at the curly haired boy. Harry knew there was truth to what he was saying. Louis always managed to find things out. Harry knew that first hand. Hell Louis was driving a kick ass car because of his insufferable way of working his way into people’s darkest secrets. Sure if Louis found out about the party it would cause a bit of strife, but Harry was almost positive that they could work through it. But there was no way that Louis would ever find out because Harry certainly wasn’t going to tell the boy.

Maybe Harry should have told him though. He as Harry’s boyfriend should have the right to be there. Right? So what if all Harry’s dad’s pretentious friends saw him with a beautiful blue eyed boy instead of a beautiful blue eyed girl. Then he’d be here with Zayn and Niall side by side not a fucking car in the world. Because if someone said some side remark Zayn would be right there with a quick retort and an even quicker fist. Then there’d be Liam and Demi all fresh and new love like ever romance novelist could dream up. The people who know and understand him the best. Instead of with a bunch of kids who wear their parents money and don’t give two shits past then end of their own noses. Kids that Harry hadn’t had anything to do with in months, not since he meat real people. With actual morals and standards. 

But alas it seemed like no matter what decision he made it was wrong. He knew he’s rather have Louis by his side. It wasn’t a complicated notion. But he couldn’t stand up to his father. Not now at least. That’s what it all boiled down to wasn’t it? Whether or not he could stand up to the man that raised him. No, he couldn’t chance it. Not when his and Louis’ future hung in the balance. Not when in a second Brent could lower the hammer and keep Harry from doing just about anything. There were still holes in the wall from the lock Brent had put on his door. Effectively keeping him from running away. He’d only threatened it and those were the measures Brent had taken. He could probably jump from the roof now like Louis had done. But with Harry’s luck he’s brake his neck just attempting it. 

He’d made the decision right then to tell Louis what was going down when his father’s booming voice was right next to him.

“I hope you aren’t texting that _boy_ ,” he sneered.

Harry clicked his phone off. Louis’ message thread still open.

“I have invited some very important people here today. I wouldn’t want them getting the wrong _impression._ ”

Harry glared at his father. “Wrong impression?” What that your son is a little twink. And that the boy he’s always with is also the one he lets fuck him against the wall? Is that the impression you’re referring to?” Harry growled before he could stop himself.

Before he had time to think about taking it back there was a sharp stinging pain shooting up through his right cheek.

“Don’t you ever use that tone with me again boy. Ever. You understand me?” Brent’s voice took on a menacing tone. His eyes held a darkness that Harry had yet to see in his  
father’s eyes. Full of disgust and hate.

Harry gulped. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Sir.”

By three o’clock the burgers were on the grill. Beers nestled in the coolers. A bunch of executives were surrounded around Brent as he told some hot shot story. All of Harry’s old friends were scattered about. Dressed in overtly expensive clothing. Taylor stood next to Harry, her skinny arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Her painted lips where her usual deep red. She laughed at all the right times, she played her part to a T. 

They were standing in the middle of the back yard talking to a chairman of Brent’s Alma martyr. When he turned to Harry. 

“You know what you want to do with your future Harry?” the man asked. His impressive mustache bobbed as he talked. Reminding Harry of Uncle Vernon from the Harry Potter series. 

“Um, no not really.” Harry answered truthfully.

“Don’t be so modest Love. Harry here is a wiz at English. Not a bad writer either,” Taylor interjected.

“English eh? Tell me who’s your favorite author?” the man asked. Harry remembered his name was Mr. Drake.

“Well you know the classics. Fitzgerald, Bronte. But my all-time favorite would have to be John Knowles _A Separate Peace_ is amazing.”

“Why him?” Mr. Drake asked.

“Well the dynamic of Finny and Gene as a friendship was interesting. I however always got the feeling they were a little bit more.” 

He flinched as Taylor’s nails dug into his side.

“I see.” 

Harry nodded and smiled at the man. Liam stayed close to his side after that. He snuck him shots of something sharp to help with his nerves and when it got just a little bit too  
much.

“Okay, so everyone! I would like you to raise a glass to the birthday boy! May the next eighteen years be just as eventful and full of joy as these past eighteen. I love you and Happy  
Birthday babe.” Taylor said as she pressed be thin lips to Harry’s unsuspecting mouth.

“Yeah, _babe_ hope the next years are just as eventful.”

Harry pulled apart from the girl as that voice filled his ears. But it wasn’t the same warm sound he had come so used to. No, this was the way he had talked to him. When the mere thought of Harry made him want to gag on his own spit. When they saw each other at lunch or in the hall they would avoid each other like the fucking plague. Something in Harry’s stomach twisted and he felt his entire world spin into a fiery pit. 

“L-Louis?” Harry asked. He was still trying not to believe he was there. 

“Oh! So now you remember who I am.” Louis face was hard as he glanced down at Taylor’s arm still wrapped around his waist. 

Harry began to untangle her arms.

“Harry,” she protested. 

“Louis it’s not what you think.”

Louis laughed, cold and unnerving. “Really because this bitch has her cat claws around my boyfriend.”

“Louis, please.” Harry begged.

“What? You lied to me. I asked you and you lied to me. Straight to my face. I thought we were different.” Louis’ voice rose higher.

“I couldn’t. You know that.”

Louis shook his head. 

“I get that you’re scared of your father. He is a right fucking prick. But you aren’t scared of me. We are a team. Or at least I thought we were. I don’t care that she’s got her arms around you. It’s the fact that you fucking lied to me straight to my fucking face and didn’t even bat a damn eye. I love you so much but you need to sort out your fucking priorities.”

Brent walked up behind Harry at that point and his voice was deep and menacing. Hand hard and firm on Harry’s upper shoulder. “I think it be best if you leave. You’ve done enough.” 

Louis glared up at the man, eyes zeroing in on his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry I was just leaving.”

Harry watched as the boy he loved walked away and maybe out of his life for good. Something inside of him broke right then. Maybe it was his heart, or maybe it was the little  
breach of peace and unconditional understanding and love he had come to have with Louis.

“Up stairs now,” Brent hissed in his ear.

Harry doesn’t hesitate to do what his father asked. Already knowing that what was coming was going to be worse by not obeying.

It was a good ten minutes before Harry could hear his father trapping up the stairs. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I didn’t know he was going to show up.”

Brent nodded, taking a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage was in his glass he set it down on Harry’s desk. His fingers lingered on a picture on the desk. He picked it up and threw it against the wall with a shattering clash. Harry flinched. He reached over and picked up the tennis racket from wedged behind the desk. Harry took one look at it before meeting his father’s cold eyes. It was the last thing he saw before a sharp skull splitting pain shot through his skull and then blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think!!? Comments and kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated!! Anyone think they know what's going to happen? Let me know what you think! Also if you get the chance to read A Separate Peace do it. It's very good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we meet again! Here it is the final chapter, next is the epilogue though! I really hope this answers any questions you might have. I wanna say thank you for reading and experiencing this along with me. It's been amazing to have all of the support from you. So with that here you go the final chapter!! Enjoy lovelies!

Louis watched as the flames filled the metal bin in the middle of his bedroom. Tears filled his eyes, how could he have been so fucking stupid? He knew the moment he started having feelings for that boy it was all downhill from there. Why couldn’t they have just stayed enemies, it would have been so much easier. 

Tears began to pool over the edges of his eyes and he watched as the picture began to blacken around the edges and wither into an almost nothingness. Louis heart felt like it was about to shatter into a billion little shards. Everything hurt and nothing seemed to be in the right place. Not now and Louis feared that maybe it never would be. 

Louis laid down curled up in one of _his_ big sweaters. It was the only thing that he wasn’t quite ready to give up and destroy. He wiped the tear tracks with the sleeve, it was a stupid move the cologne he wore still lingered on the smooth fabric. Louis heart twisted as he tried to figure out where the hell it went all wrong. He let his eyes drift close as sleepiness took over and he gave himself over to exhaustion.

He woke an hour later head fully cleared and a slight pain in his head. He looked over at the bin. He reached out and pulled it closer to him, gazing down into the meatal. _Fuck_ , he thought. He picked up the remaining pieces of the picture from his and Harry’s first date. He really needed to stop acting on impulse. It was stupid. He was stupid. He knew that Harry couldn’t have disobeyed his father. The thought alone would scare Harry shitless. And Louis knew the truth about Taylor. Not that he was mad about that. Okay, so maybe when he first saw her kiss Harry he was slightly pissed, but that wasn’t the real reason he was hurt. It was because Harry lied.

All he had to do was say ‘hey my prick of a father is making me take Taylor to this birthday party. He said not to bring you’. Louis could deal with that. He could work with it saved his little birthday surprise for another day. Then he wouldn’t have shown up and made everything ten times worse.

He was such an idiot. He had to make it up to him. Maybe tomorrow at school he’d apologize and then take Harry on a romantic date somewhere other than his work. Yeah, that’s what he would do. But first he needed to sleep off the anger and hurt he was currently feeling. Louis pulled the sweater closer around his body before he closed his eyes and into a dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

Harry sat up a little disoriented. He was laying on his bed and a pounding in his head. It took a second for everything to come flooding back. Then it hit him, the party, Louis showing up, his father’s cold eyes as he lifted the racket up over his head. 

He glanced at the clock. It was fifteen minutes passed three am. He’d been out for a good seven hours. He lifted his hand up and brushed over the stinging on his forehead. He could feel the dried blood and scratch on his skin. He patted down his body as he tried to find his phone. He needed to contact Liam. His phone wasn’t in his pocket where had placed it before the party and that worried him. He stood up and ran to the door. He pressed against it trying to get out. But the door wouldn’t budge.

_Oh no, oh fucking no. That stupid fucking prick!_ Harry knew the moment he couldn’t open the door what was wrong. It was like he was a kid all over again, he was literally locked in his room. Like some princess waiting to be rescued. Except for the fact that he wasn’t a princess and this wasn’t a fucking fairytale. No this was real life and he was really shut out from the world. From Liam from Zayn from _Louis_. Harry ran to the window thinking fuck it if he could jump then he would. Anything to get out of this jail of a room. He tried to open it only to see that his father had hammered nails into the sides making it impossible to open at all.

_The mother fucker thought of everything didn’t he?_ Harry sat down on the floor. His body was numb. He was stuck. He had managed to lose the only thing in his life that was actually good for him. Lost the only thing that kept saving him. Saving him from himself from his father. Louis was his saving grace and he had managed to completely damage what was there for him. He never quite understood how he was able to mess everything up in a matter of twenty-four hours but he had. He knew he should have told Louis from the get go but as always he didn’t think it through. Liam had been right, Louis had found out and now look what had happened. This was all Harry’s fault. Well not all Harry’s. If Brent wasn’t such a homophobic psycho then they wouldn’t be in this situation. 

Harry shook his head. Sometime he wished he had more on his side when it came to the shit Brent was capable of. But who is the police going to believe the best defense attorney in the city or the teenage gay kid that claims his father had beat him. Even if he had more proof, his father was friends with all the right people and could weasel out of any situation if he truly wanted to. No doubt about that was there. That’s why Harry had concocted the plan he had. It was simple make it to eighteen and get the fuck out. He could use the money he’d saved and make a better life for himself. Make that life with Louis. Funny how things turn out. 

Harry looked around again trying to find something to make contact with the outside world. It was then that he remembered when he and Liam had bought an IPod touch for emergencies. Thankful to whoever came up with the text free app. Harry hopped up and rummaged through his boxes before finding the white apple box containing the one thing that could actually save him. He quickly plugged it into the wall waiting for the little apple logo to pop up. He typed in the passcode and waited for the app screen to pop up. He clicked the blue and green app while he tapped his foot impatiently. He sighed when the app flashed that his number had expired. He thanked God when the wifi still worked allowing him to select a new number to use. He typed out a text and sent it to the only other number he had memorized besides his own and Louis. 

_Li. It’s Harry. Dad went psycho. I’m stuck in the bedroom. Scared, don’t know what to do. Help please!_ He clicked send and hoped that whatever angles were watching over him granted him this one prayer.

He sat there for what felt like hours waiting for a reply. It was really only thirty minutes when the IPod made a quiet notification noise. It was from Liam. _On my way be there asap!_

Harry sighed because thank fucking god for Liam Payne.

 

***

Louis jumped up as sounds of knocking woke him up. He turned and padded over to his bedroom door. Disoriented and a little more than pissed at whoever was waking him up so early. He opened the door to see a very scared looking Liam.

“Li? How the fuck did you get in my house.”

Liam shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. What does matter is Harry.”

Louis heart sunk. “What’s wrong?”

Liam handed his phone to Louis. “I’m not entirely sure what’s happened but something tells me he’s in more trouble than we could think.”

Louis cursed as he reads the text from an unknown number.

“Okay. Give me a sec alright.” He turns to his bed and grabs a shirt his shoes and jacket. He shoves them all on and heads towards the stairs. He pauses at his mom’s door thinking it better to let her know what’s going on now rather than later. 

“Mom!” he calls. 

She grunts and sits up. “Louis what the hell is wrong?”

“It’s Harry. I don’t know what exactly has happened but I’m going to go get him. His dad has gone off the deep end. But I really need you to be awake when we get home. And keep your phone on you in case I need you.”

She nods and he leaves before she has a chance to speak.

The drive to Harry’s seems longer than usual. But he’s up and seatbelt off before the car stops. He turns to Liam. “If I’m not out in five minutes call the cops and tell them everything. Okay?”

“Okay.” Liam nods.

Louis takes a deep breath before heading up to the grand front door. He lifts his fist before beating on the door as hard as he can.

“OPEN UP YOU FUCKING PRICK. I KNOW HE’S IN HERE. LET HIM OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH.” Louis yells as loud as he can.

The door opens and he’s face to face with an angry Brent.

“You need to leave this property Mr. Tomlinson before I have you removed.” 

Louis scoffs before shoving past the bigger man. “Where is he?”

“Who?”

Louis narrows his eyes and walks right up to Brent’s chest. “Don’t play games with me you bastard. _Where is he?_ ”

Brent just stared down at him. Trying his best to intimidate Louis. Not realizing his attempts are futile. Louis isn’t scared and sure as hell not about to back down to the likes of Brent Styles.

He turns on his heel and heads up the stairs he’s so familiar with. “HARRY!” he calls.

“In here!” he hears back. 

He runs over to the bedroom door and his eyes widen.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” he yells. “YOU LOCKED HIM UP LIKE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Louis reached up to unlock the chain link when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“He’s not going anywhere with you,” Brent growls.

Louis moves out of Brent’s grasp and suddenly thanks all the times he and Zayn have spared when Zayn was in his boxing phase. He pushes Brent into the door and he hears the strain of weight against the wood.

“And are you going to stop him?” Louis asks against Brent’s cheek.

Brent tries to struggle but the amount he’s seemed to have consumed has taken effect and he stumbles against the door. Louis applies just a bit more pressure and the chain pops and the door swings open hitting the wall with a loud bang. 

Harry’s sitting on the floor. Tear tracks clear as day running down his cheeks and Louis runs to him. Wraps his arms around his body as the sobs wreak through Harry’s body.

“I’m so sorry Lou. I’m so sorry!”

Louis shushes him before tilting his head back. And that’s when he sees it. The gash the size of a small pill bottle across his forehead. Surrounded by a purple and black bruise. There’s dried blood matted in his hair as well. Louis turns to Brent who seems to have just gotten his balance back. He runs towards him before pulling is fist back and letting it snap forward hitting the man square in the jaw. 

Brent’s head snaps to the side and before Louis has time to react Brent’s hand is slapping across his face. He can feel the blood trickle from his lips as his tongue darts out to lick it. 

“That the best you got mother fucker?”

Brent charges towards Louis and knocks him to the ground. Brent over powering just by sheer size alone. Louis can barely register Harry’s yelling from behind. The next thing he sees is Brent’s elbow connecting with Harry’s jaw. It all happens in a matter of seconds. Harry hits the floor and Louis turns to grab the first thing he can reach. There’s a trophy in his hand and he catches the words, _Most improved player_ , before he brings it down to Brent’s head.

The man falls on top of Louis. Then Harry’s face appears bloodied and bruised. 

“Is he dead?” Harry asks as they push the limp body off of Louis.

“No, just knocked out I think.”

Harry helps Louis back up before flinging his arms around Louis.

“I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I should have told you the truth from the start I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you. I’m so sorry.”

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead. “Shh. It’s okay. Let’s just get out of here okay.”

They walk out the room and down the stairs just as the flashing lights from the police cars are pulling into the drive way. They walk out the door just as cops pull their guns on them.

“Woah!” Louis barks hands raised.

“Who are you?” one of the officers asks.

“I’m Harry Styles, this is my boyfriend Louis Tomlinson. This is my house.”

“Stop, stop!” they both turn to see Liam running to them.

“And who are you?” 

“Liam Payne. I’m the one who called. This is who we were here to help.” He points to Harry just as a medic comes over to check him out.

Two other sets of cops set out to go search inside the house presumably to look for Brent.

The cop places a hand on Louis’ shoulder and walks him over to the ambulance. They both look up as a medic brings Brent out on a gurney. The cop looks at Louis then with a raised brow. 

“You mind telling me exactly what happed here tonight.”

Louis nods and sits down on the floor of the ambulance as a medic tends to his wounds. Harry sat right beside him their hands clasped together as the launch into a play by play. Harry giving details where Louis faulted. 

By the end of the story the sun was peaking up over the horizon and they were both being escorted to the police station to wait for Louis’ mom.

 

***

 

Louis’ mom showed up an hour later. After forty minutes of retelling everything that’s happed, and documenting of all the injuries inflicted. They finally made their way out of the police station. Hands clasped together tight as they took the steps following after Louis’ mom. 

They sat at the kitchen table while Louis fixed everyone a mug of tea heavy on the sugar for all of them. Louis watched as some of the tension visibly left Harry’s shoulders.

“Okay now that we are home and settled, Harry would you like to tell me everything that has been going on?” Louis’ mom asked.

Harry sighed and glanced at Louis who nodded before he turned to her.

“When I was about eight my mom left. I never really knew why because Brent never talked about it. I just know that one day my mom was there to kiss me goodnight and the next she wasn’t. After she left things were pretty tense around the house. There were still touches of her being there all around us. The smell of her perfume in the font closet, the brand of dish soap on the sink. Her freaking curtains she picked out when I was two, still hanging up in the living room. It was a constant reminder that she had always been there and now she wasn’t. It was like a daily slap in the face, I guess. And Brent didn’t take it well. I think like all of the things around the house, I was a reminder of her. He started drinking then. Though I’m pretty sure he always had a problem. I can still remember times when he would come home drunk. When my mom was still around. I think they fought a lot because of it. But they never really did it in front of me.” Harry’s voice started to crack then. “As I got older and started getting bigger he started getting more physical with me. It started out as shoves and pushing, till one day it was full on hitting. I had come home from a party late one night and he just flipped out on me, started hitting me and wouldn’t stop.”

Louis rubbed his shoulder giving him the courage to go on.

“He just kept saying that it was my fault that she left and all these horrible things. Sometimes I found myself believing it.”

“Baby, you’re not the reason.” Louis whispered.

Harry smiled and nodded.

“I know but sometimes it felt like that. Anyways everything just escalated from there. Then he found out I was gay and that is when things went,” Harry shook his head. “He broke my wrist.”

Louis mind flashes back to a time when they hated each other. Vaguely remembering when Harry had come to school with a cast on. He’d never thought anything of it then or now.

“Needless to say it’s never stopped. That is until Louis.”

Louis smiled at his boy and the look in his eyes tells him all he needs to know. That no matter what happens from here on out, they will always be each-others saving graces.

“Well, Harry you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want and need. Since there’s no chance of you getting Louis pregnant you two can share his room. As long as you keep any funny business to a minimum while the girls and I are home.” She winks at the two of them.

Louis rolls his eyes in a fond manner. 

“So, goodnight to the both of you and I will see you in the morning. Harry we will go and get your things when the police are finished with the investigation. I love you both.” And with that she set her cup in the sink and headed up the stairs.

Louis turned to Harry reaching out.

“Come with me? Yeah?”

Harry’s brow furrowed but he grasped Louis’ hand firmly. Louis’ led them out to the backyard where the lights were still handing. The food bad now and the blanket slightly askew. Louis glances over at Harry’s face, watching as his expression transforms from confusion to understanding. 

“What’s all this?”

Louis shrugs. “Well it was supposed to be your birthday surprise. But-“ He lets the sentence fall short. 

“This is why you came over?”

Louis nods settling down on the blanket. The morning sun already high above them. It’s like something out of a romance novel. Harry sat down beside him. His warm hand running up Louis’ thigh. He squeezes the meaty part looking into Louis’ eyes. 

“This is beautiful Lou. I would have loved it. I do love it. Honestly one of the best presents ever.” Harry says kissing Louis chastely on the lips.

Louis smiles before pulling away.

“Can I ask you something?”

Harry nods. “Anything.”

“Why didn’t you say anything to anyone?”

Harry looks away at that.

“I did.”

Louis shakes his head. “I don’t mean me or Li. I mean an adult.”

Harry turns back to look at Louis, eyes sad. “I did.”

“But.”

“They confronted him. And he lied.”

Louis was speechless for a second, before, “I don’t understand.”

Harry shakes his head and sighs deeply, like he has suddenly become very tired. He turns his gaze to Louis. Lines of his face etched with something Louis doesn’t quite understand.

“Louis, my father is one of the best defense attorneys in the city. All he had to do was say that I was going through a rough spell. Hanging with the wrong crowd, doing things I wasn’t supposed to do. So, who are they going to believe me or my father? A well respected lawyer, who gets paid to bend the rules. Like it was literally my word against his. Besides at the time there wasn’t any real proof he was hitting me. There were no marks or anything. Not like the night I called you. That’s why I came up with the plan. Make it to eighteen and get the fuck out. Liam was going to help me and everything.”

Louis nodded not exactly sure what to say to that. He’d never really thought it through like that. Never saw just how alone in this Harry truly was.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says. And he is. Sorry that this happened to him. Sorry that he didn’t get the kind of father Harry deserved. Sorry that it took Louis beating the shit out of his father for Harry to finally be free. 

Harry smiles at him, dimple on full view. “Don’t be. I won in this. I hit the fucking jackpot in this. You. Don’t you see? None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you. I am so over the hills in love with you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

Louis swallows the tears in his throat before he surges forward and kisses Harry full on the mouth. “You, Harry Styles, are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I am so in love with you too. I want to wake up to you every day and go to sleep to the sounds of your breathing. I want you to be there next to me for the rest of our lives.”

Harry smiles again and kisses him so hard Louis actually feels faint.

“Good it’s settled then.”

Louis laughs, because yeah, it is. He has his boy and that’s all that really matters at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is ya'll! i'll have the epilogue up soon hopefully, already have most of it written so fingers crossed!!! anywho hope your week is as amazing as you are! Comments, and Kudos are greatly welcomed and much appreciated! i love you all!!!


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we are final chapter. thanks to everyone who stayed and read and commented and left kudos. i hope i didn't entirely mess it all up. so here's to a fun ride and i hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and may the odds be ever in your favor :)- Britt

Harry sat in the café. Today was the day. He was going to find out why she left. His heart was pounding and all he wanted to do was curl up next to Louis and go back to sleep. He needed to do this though. The cut on his forehead sad that for him. He just needed her to explain. 

He glanced at the clock on his phone ten twenty, it read. His stomach flipped and he inhaled deep and slow. The simple Hi written on his palm in sharpie was all the comfort he needed. He could almost feel Louis writing it just a few hours ago.

“If you feel like you can’t handle it. Just remember I’m right there with you,” he had said before he’s walked out the door for work. 

The bell signaling a customer pulls him from his thoughts. There she is. Just like he remembered her, only she was slightly different. Her hair was still just as shiny as he remembered longer now though. Her eyes had the beginnings of crow’s feet but still just as green. The same green as Harry’s own. His stomach twisted at that. Her lips were still full if not slightly chapped and laugh lines curved around them. He couldn’t remember her laugh. She still smelled the same. Chanel No. 5. That smell had lingered in his home for as long as he could remember. It didn’t hold a pleasant spot in his memory. 

He pressed his thumb harder into his palm. This was it, no going back.

“Hello, Harry.”

Her voice was unfamiliar to him. Not the same he had tried to remember as a kid.

“Hello, Anne”

He stood up and offered his hand. If he took anything from Brent it was that respect should be given at all times. She gripped his fingers and his heart leapt. She didn’t get to make him feel like that. Like she cared like the heat from her fingers spread like a warm blanket. The way he felt when Louis’ mom hugged him. 

“How are you?” she asked taking a seat.

Harry’s blood chilled slightly. “He’s in jail. I’m sure he won’t be there long. After all he is a good lawyer.”

She looked down at that. Harry tried to feel bad for her but he couldn’t seem to find it in himself. This was the women who left him with his worst nightmare. And didn’t bother to look back. He pressed his thumb to his palm again.

“Look Harry,” her voice cracked. “When I left I was so confused. I was young and stupid. I didn’t know what I wanted. I had met Brent when I was nineteen. He was older and was in college he gave me the attention I had wanted. I had gotten into an argument with my mother and packed up and left. It’s not an excuse but I wasn’t ready to be a mom when I got pregnant with you. I’m not the kind to mother. I just need you to understand. I did what I though was right. I love you. I really do. It’s why I did what I did. I knew he could provide for you the way I couldn’t.”

Harry chuckled darkly. He glanced down at the ring on her finger.

“Does he have kids?”

She glances down again. She glanced at the door and back to Harry. He could see her calculating. “Yes. They are much older.” 

Harry nodded his head before leaning back to take a real long look at the women in front of him. Her hair was immaculate, her nails perfect and polished. The ring was expensive. She was well off. With her new family and not having to deal with a son.

“Thank you.” He said.

“For what?”

“For showing me that I have everything I already need. So, thanks for whatever this was. And you have a good life. I have a boyfriend that I need to get back to.” He pushes back from the table and puts down enough to cover his drink and a tip.

He turns on his heel and walks straight out the door and doesn’t look back. He has his family and a mother figure that’s been there for him more than Anne had ever thought about being. That was where he belonged. That was home.

 

*** 

 

Louis walked into the front doors of the apartment. He set his box down, rubbing at the muscles in his back, he glances around. The flat isn’t spacious by any means. There’s one master bath and bedroom, a bathroom off the hallway, small living room and a decent kitchen. Which as Louis predicted was what would be the deciding factor of Harry’s agreement. He shook his head as he remembered the first time they viewed the flat.

Harry had walked into the kitchen and taken one good look at the double oven and turned right around to the land lord and asked for the papers right then and there. It was easy to sign the dotted line, at least for Louis it had been. After all of the crap that had gone down Harry had ended up with a settlement. He wasn’t going to use the money for the flat insisting that he didn’t want to start their new life off with a payoff. Louis didn’t think that a settlement was enough for what the bastard had put Harry through. But it was either this or sit through a trial. Louis’ mom had put her foot down to that, she wasn’t going to make Harry relive anything more than he already had to. They had decided then that they would put their own money together and save up enough to pay for their own way. The money now sits in an account in Harry’s bank. 

Louis picks the box back up and heads to the bedroom. He places the box on the already put together bed frame. That had been the first thing they bought. Opting to cession the room first before everyone else came to see it. When it was theirs and only theirs. Now they shared it with everyone else. Well, it was still theirs but not in the same way. That night had been like their first time, only different. They knew each-others bodies in ways they hadn’t the first time. They understood how the other moved, and worked. What set the other off and what made the other reach out and grab. It was them starting their new life off how they wanted to.

He opened the box containing bottles of cologne and picture frames inside. He placed the bottles in the bathroom and the frames on the dresser. He was about to throw the box into the hall when something caught his eye. He reached inside and pulled out the unframed picture. He glanced down at it.

“Oh, my god,” he whispered

It was the picture he had burned and destroyed. Or so he thought. 

“Hey, Mama T is gonna kill you if you don’t come and help us.” Harry’s voice comes from the hall. “What are you doing?”

“I thought I destroyed it.”

Harry chuckles. “Babe. I you took the picture on my phone. You could have destroyed it a thousand times and I would still have one for you.”

Louis looks into the mirror attached to their dresser. Their eyes meet for a moment and in that single moment Louis knows. He knows that no matter what, they have each other.   
Even with their stupid fights and little mess ups, they have each other. From enemies to friends to lovers, they did it together. 

“I love you.”

Harry smiles in return. “I love you more.”

“Boys!” Comes Jay’s voice.

“Whoops.” Harry pulls Louis’ arm and they walk into the hallway together. 

 

Three hours later and they are all sitting around the kitchen table while the twins pick out a movie. Jay, Sam, and Harry bustle about in the kitchen cooking dinner. While Louis sits with Niall and Zayn in one chair and Liam and Demi in another. 

Louis looks at them and sighs. These people, these people that stayed by their sides no matter what, this was their family. It’s not blood or DNA it was the people who stick around to see you at you lowest and at your highest. He smiles.

“Dude you look like a maniac,” Niall’s voice comes.

“Yeah what’s up with the Cheshire Cat smile?” Zayn asks.

“I’m happy. Can’t a guy be happy?”

“Yeah. It just looks weird on your face.” Demi chimes in.

“Oh suck it. Why do I even like you guys?”

“Because we are the best people you will ever meet. That and we are the only people who can put up with your ass,” Liam says.

“Right.” 

Sam sets the table and Louis catches her eye. They have one of those moments the kind that only siblings can share. She smiles at him and he winks back. Harry and Jay come in a bit later and serve out chicken and potatoes. They sit and talk over wine and chicken and Louis laughs and at some point Harry’s hand finds his under the table. They could just hold hands on the table but sometimes they need something that only they know. Something that is only theirs. 

“Well I think it’s time to go.” Jay says and she stands up with her plate.

“Already?” Harry asks.

“Yes, well I think the girls could use their own beds right now.”

They all glance at the living room. Sam sits with Tori asleep on one leg and Becka asleep on the other. She herself has a pillow behind her head and is snoring softly. Louis nods his head at Harry.

“Wanna help?”

Harry nods and picks Tori up in his arms. Her lags instantly wrapping themselves around his waist. Louis suddenly remember the night the twins got sick and Harry had helped. He grabs Becka and they follow Jay to the car. 

The others say for a little while longer. Louis and Zayn pass a splif back and forth as the couples chat.

“So, orientation is at seven Thursday right?” Niall asks from his position against Zayn’s chest.

“Yes,” Liam answers.

“We’re all still going together right?” Harry asks.

Louis cards his hand through his hair. “Course.”

“Well I think it’s time to go.” Zayn says around a yawn. 

Demi nods and sits up from Liam’s chest as well.

“I say the night Tuesday we all stay the night here. It’s closest to campus.” She says.

“You say that like you won’t be here all the time to begin with,” Louis retorts.

They say good night and then it’s just Louis and Harry.

Just Louis and Harry.

Harry yawns from his place beside Louis.

“Bed?” he asks.

“Bed.”

 

Louis lies in bed and he can hear the soft breaths that let him know Harry is asleep. He thinks back to the first time he ever saw Harry, in that bathroom on his knees. If you had told him then that the boy he ultimately didn’t care for was going to be the love of his life. Well he might have laughed and said yeah fucking right. But now that he looks back at the last year and thinks there’s no one he’s rather be with in a million years than Harry Styles.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you for being you.” He kisses Harry’s shoulder.

“Welcome.”

Louis smiles. And yeah no one in a million years he’d rather be with.   
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I hope it's okay. Kudos and Comments welcome :) you all are more than amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter one let me know what you think :)


End file.
